Another Generation
by sam81609
Summary: Twenty years into after the current guardians, Phobos has escaped from Candracar, and the Oracle must choose new Guardians. Part 2 up! Check profile for details on story
1. PART 1 Chapter 1 The New Girl

Another Generation

Part 1-The New Guardians

**Disclaimer-**I don't own WITCH, as we all know, but I own every character who you haven't heard of, and any idea you don't know, unless stated other wise

Chapter 1-The New Girl

**In Candracar**

"I wish to speak to the Oracle!" the ancient being smiled at Lubas' anger. Luba was the keeper of the powers of the guardians, and was short tempered about just about everything.

"Please Luba", said Tibor patiently, "The Oracle is busy, he will speak to you-"

"Now", the Oracle walked out of the Center of Candracar (A/N-I'm making this up as I go along, so be patient) and looked at Luba, "I know what you wish to discuss, but the matter is settled"

"They are to young!" Luba cried, "They are merely children!"

"As were the guardians before", said The Oracle patiently, "And they succeeded"

"But-"

"Luba", said The Oracle firmly, "The matter is closed to discussion, I will not discuss it anymore"

**Heatherfield**

**Haleys' POV**

"Stupid alarm clock", Haley McCall grumbled as she dodged puddle after puddle. "Now I'm late, could this day get any worse? It hasn't even started yet!"

Of course, it would help her to get a new alarm clock, she supposed. She just didn't want to get rid of her old one, she'd had it for so long. It was kinda stupid, of course, but it was all she really had left from her own life…

_Get over it, _she told herself sternly, stepping in a puddle, _You moved three years ago, and you like Heatherfield, so stop clinging to your old life!_

She giggled slightly at the fact that she was arguing with herself, again. It wasn't like she was some looser with no friends, but they had never gone thru what she had, the horror of moving and all. Torie Richards, Allie Meerow, and Kapree Mishora had all lived in Heatherfield their whole lives, and had been friends for that long as well. Haley had moved to Heatherfield three years ago, when her dad got a new job, and even though she missed her old home, she really did like Heatherfield.

Haley pulled out of her own world when she heard a car door slam behind her, and remembered she was supposed to be going to class.

She looked behind her and saw a girl dodging puddles from the nights rains storm, but unlike Haley, she missed every puddle.

"What, is there puddle jumping team here I don't know about?" Haley asked with a slight smile. She was normally very shy, but could manage to pull it together long enough to say hello.

"Huh?" the girl looked up at Haley with a weird expression, and Haley instantly found herself thinking, _I should of just kept quiet, I should have just gone to class…_

"Sorry", the girl said with a slight smile, "I'm new here, but while were on the subject of puddle jumping…"

She broke off with a quick smile and said, "I'm Sam"

"Haley", Haley held out her hand and Sam shook it. The two couldn't help but smile. This was definitely worth being late for class.

"Late for class, aren't we girls?"

"Mrs. Berang!" Haley cried, whirling around. Mrs. Berang was the school principal, and not fun to deal with if you were late for class.

"Off to class Ms. McCall", she said sternly.

"Yes Mrs. Berang", Haley squeaked, scampering before anymore could be said. She turned around and looked at Sam. She was pale white and all of a sudden looked nervous and scared.

"Poor girl", I muttered as I ran thru the doors to Sheffields' main building, "Hope Berang doesn't go to hard on her"

"So nice of you to join us Ms. McCall", Mr. Benson said as Haley ran thru the door to her history class a few minutes later.

She gave him a wobbly smile and made for the back of the class, where Allie and Kapree were lounging and gossiping.

"You're late", said Kapree as Haley sat down.

"We know that Kapree", said Allie, "What we don't know is why"

"Overslept", she said shortly, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Girl, you've gotta get a new alarm clock", said Allie with a smile, "Your old one needs to retire in a serious way"

"We have science next right?" I asked, changing the subject, "Did either of you get the homework?"

"We had science homework?" Allie asked, "Oh no, I forgot all about it! Vandoms' gonna skin me alive for this!"

Kapree giggled at the look on Allies' face and said, "I did it. Not sure I did it right though"

"Welcome to my world", said Haley, "Hhhmmm, I wonder what science class she has?"

"Who?" Kapree asked. Allie was rooting around in her bag, trying to find her science textbook.

"Oh, new girl", she said, "Her name's Sam, I met when-"

"You were supposed to be in class?" Allie guessed, pulling her book out of her bag, "What page?"

"Two-ninety thru two-ninety six", Haley said, still amused by the fact Allie had completely forgotten about the homework, and was now gonna try and do it in an hour.

"Good luck", said Kapree, "It took me two hours to do it"

Allie groaned and started scribbling even faster.

* * *

"Done!" Allie cheered an hour later as the bell rang.

"How!" Kapree cried, "How can you be done already?"

"I dunno", said Allie with a shrug, "It was like half way thru class, and I was desperate, and then it was like, lightning struck, and I just zoomed thru it"

"Probably all wrong to", Haley said smiling.

By this time the girls had made it to science.

"Hello girls", Ms. Vandom said as they walked in.

"Hi Ms. Vandom", they all said at the same time. They made right for the back of the room, always the best place to be.

"So, about this new girl-" Allie started to say, but Haley cut her off.

"Sam!" she said. The shy new girl had walked uncomfortably into class, looking more and more like she wanted to sink into the floor. She handed a note to Ms. Vandom, who read it over, nodded, and went back to writing on the board.

"Hi Sam", Haley said as she made her way to the back of the class. Sam gave her a weak smile, and sat down next to her.

"Hi", said Allie with a weak smile, "I'm Allie"

"I'm Kapree", said Kapree with a little wave.

Sam gave them both a weak smile, and started rooting thru her bag. A second later she found what she was looking for, and pulled out some unbelievably big book, opened it, and started reading.

"You're actually reading that?" Allie asked in disbelief, "It must have a million pages!"

"Eight hundred and thirty two", said Sam, without looking up, "Really not that much Allie"

"Oh, uuuhh…" Kapree giggled at the look on Allies' face and said, "So, I'm guessing you like to read Sam?"

She shrugged and said, "It's something to do"

"Okay class", said Ms. Vandom, turning away from the board, "Pencils down, books away, homework out. The answers to the homework are on the board, and if I see one person trying to change an answer, detention for a week! And that's getting off easy"

Allie started going thru her answers, looking unbelievably desperate. _Well duh, _Haley told herself, _she did the whole thing in an hour, every answer is probably wrong._

It took them all about ten minutes to go thru their papers. Sam was going thru the textbook Ms. Vandom had given her, stopping to read every now and then.

"Almost every answer wrong", Haley said as she marked the last question, "Their were twenty questions, I got five right"

"I got about three, that was hard work though", Kapree said, "What about you Allie?"

Allie was staring at her paper in disbelief, "I got every answer right"

"What?" Haley and Kapree screeched at the same time. Sam looked around in disbelief. "It's true!" Allie said in an annoyed voice, "Every answer, look for yourselves!"

She handed the paper over to Haley. Kapree and Sam looked over her shoulder and read the answers.

"You did it in an hour rush", said Kapree, "The only way you could get every answer right would be magic"

"Every answer", said Sam, sounding impressed, "Way to go Allie!"

"Thanks", said Allie blushing.

"Okay class", Ms. Vandom said, cutting off the girls conversation, "Times up, hand in your papers"

Haley put her homework on the teachers desk, still thinking over what Kapree had said. "_The only way you could get every answer right would be magic_". But magic wasn't real. Was it? No. Haley shook her head clear of the thought. Of course not. Magic wasn't real. That was crazy.

* * *

"I don't know!" Haley ran into a very mad Allie at the end of the day, "Get off my back, would you Kapree?"

"I want to know how in the world you got every question on the homework right" said Kapree.

"Would you be quiet?" Allie snapped.

"It was probably just luck", said Haley, even though she herself wasn't sure about that.

"Yea, luck", said Allie, relieved at the save, "Thank you Haley. Now lets' go find Torie and motor, I gotta get ready for the fall dance tonight"

"Ugh", Haley groaned, "I forgot all about that"

"I didn't, I can't wait to go, it's gonna be a blast", said Allie happily.

"Going to the dentist would be more fun", said Haley sarcastically.

"Get in the spirit", said Kapree with a smile, "And don't forget to wear a dress"

"Better and better", Haley muttered as she approached Tories locker. Torie was shutting her locker, looking just a tad mad.

"What's wrong?" Kapree asked.

"I got a D on my science test", she said, sounding furious.

"Ouch", Allie said, "There's a burn"

"If Vandom tells my mom about that, there's no way in the world I'm going to the dance tonight", said Torie, slamming her locker, "I've been wanting to go to this forever, it's not fair!"

"You mom is fair, she'll let you off, I'm sure", said Kapree with a smile.

"Don't count on it", said Torie miserably, "I-"

She cut off with a loud "ow!" as a boy ran right into her and knocked her over.

"Watch it!" Torie snapped, glaring at the boy. He had dirty blonde short hair, brown eyes, and seemed short, from the looks of it.

"Sorry!" the boy snapped sarcastically, jumping up," I-"

Fortunately for him, he was cut off by someone behind him, "Jamie!"

"Crud", the boy whispered, looking around, "The sister enters the scene"

Sam was standing behind him, looking mad.

"Hi Sam", said the boy nervously, "Great day we're having, isn't it?"

"Not for you mister, I get detention on my first day", Sam said sarcastically.

"Yea, such a shame that detention I got today is gonna force Mom to make me miss the dance you know she was gonna insist we both go to", Jamie said in mock sympathy.

Sam froze for a sec, but finally settled on saying, "Oh shut up"

Jamie bowed and walked out before any more could be said. Sam glared after him for a second, then walked over to Torie and held out a hand to pull her up. "Uh, thanks", Torie said, taking Sams hand.

"No prob", said Sam carelessly, "Just gotta know how to handle little brothers. I'm Sam, by the way"

Torie", said Torie.

"Nice to meet you", said Sam, a slight smile on her face.

"Hi Sam", said Haley smiling.

Sam flashed Haley a quick smile and said, "I gotta get home, see ya"

"We'll walk with you", said Kapree quickly. She flashed Haley a quick smile, and Haley instantly understood. A chance to get to know the new girl, perfect.

"Whatever floats your boat", said Sam with a shrug.

So that was your brother?" Torie asked as they walked.

"An eleven year-old nightmare", Sam said with a smile.

"My brother's just nosy", said Kapree.

"My sister isyour brothers girl counter part", said Torie bitterly. Haley laughed, but didn't bother to join in the conversation. She didn't have a brother, and was really okay with it.

"So Sam, going to the dance tonight?" Allie asked.

"I have to ask my mom…" said Sam doubtfully.

"Call her when you get home", Haley suggested.

"Or I could just call her now…" Sam said thoughtfully.

"How?" Haley asked.

Sam started rooting through her backpack, without answering. "Aha!" she said a second later, "I can never find anything in my backpack"

Without another word, she pulled out a cell phone and started dialing.

"You have a cell phone?" Haley asked, amazed.

"Jamie does to", she said carelessly, "My mom works a lot, we're supposed to have them on at all times." She finished dialing and hit send. A second later she said, "Hi Mom" (_pause_) "Mom, there's a dance at school tonight-" (_pause_) "But-" (_pause_) "Mom-" (_pause_) "Okay, yea, see you later then"

"Well?" said Kapree, "What'd she say?"  
"She said I could go", Sam muttered, shoving the phone back into her bag.

"Great!" Torie cheered, "Don't forget to dress nice!"

"Yea…" said Sam, obviously not excited, "This is my turn off, see you later"

She walked away without another word.


	2. 2 The Strange Events Start

Another Generation

**Disclaimer**-I don't own WITCH, but I do own any character you've never heard of. Yay me!

Chapter 2-The Strange Events Start

Allies' POV

"Aaahhhh", Allie let out a little groan of satisfaction as she lowered herself into her tub. If it wasn't for the fact her father was always yelling at her for spending to much time in the tub, she'd live in there. Of course, her brother always gave her a hard time to, just like her dad. Oh well, it was still nice. She stirred a little, and cupped a handful of bubbles in her hand, and blew on them, sending them everywhere. She laughed a little and leaned back in the tub.

_Maybe I'll skip the dance and stay here all night, _she thought with a giggle.

"ALLIE!" she jumped a mile and sent water sloshing over the side of the tub.

"Whatta you want Robby?" she yelled.

"Dad wants to know how long you're gonna be in there ", he called. Allie sighed and leaned back. _"I've been in here for ten minutes, _she thought, _And my dad is all ready giving me grief about it._

"Tell Dad I drowned", she yelled.

"Kay", he said, and he ran to go find their dad. _I bet he'll say that to, _she thought with a giggle. She twirled her finger around in the water, still laughing and imagining the look on her fathers face when-

"Huh?" Allie had pulled her finger out of the water, and a little trail of water had followed, as though it were attached to her finger.

"What the-" Allie shook her hand to try and get the water off of her. It didn't exactly work, it just made the water shake. "Oooooookay", Allie muttered, "What's goin-?"

"ALLIE!" she jumped again, and finally managed to get the water off her finger. Unfortunately, the water went all over the floor.

"What?" she yelled, mad that her dad would interrupt her during her bath.

"Did you tell your brother to tell me you drowned?", he asked.

"Yeah", she said, "So what, I wanted him to leave me alone"

"Out of the tub!" he yelled.

"Okay, okay", she said, thoroughly annoyed. She got out of the tub and grabbed a towel.

"Uh oh", she muttered when she looked down. The floor was soaking wet. Her dad was not gonna like this.

"Allie!"

"Coming, coming", she said, sidling sideways out the door, "Coming"

"What are you hiding?" her dad asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing…", she said, trying to make a break for her room.

"Allie…" her dad had looked in the bathroom.

"Uh, I gotta get ready for the dance!" she squeaked as she made a break for her room.

"That was close", she muttered as she closed the door, "Note to self, stop playing with the water, it only leads to trouble.

------

Tories POV

"Oh come on Mom!" Torie was really desperate if she was gonna resort to begging.

"A D on your science test, and a messy room", her mom said threateningly, "Lets do a little math, seeing I'm sure your doing bad in that to. A D plus a messy room equals no dance tonight"

"Thanks a lot Will", she said, shooting her moms red haired friend a glare, "Thanks a whole bunch"

"Look Torie, I'm sorry", she said, "But she was gonna find out anyway"

"Mom-" Torie said, turning back to her stubborn mother, determined to win this fight, "Please?"

"Maybe your being a little hard on her Corny", Irma said. She was one Tories' moms' more annoying friends, even if she did always make Torie laugh.

"Irma, how many times have I said, don't call me Corny?" her mom asked, turning to Irma.

"I dunno, ten, twenty, a hundred", Irma said with a laugh.

"If I clean my room, can I go?" Torie asked, trying to reason.

"A D on a test", evidently her mom wasn't going to give up.

"Come on Cornelia", said Will, "Give her a chance"

"Will, you're not helping", Tories' mom said, turning to face her friend, "For once in your life, back me up"

"I'm just saying-"

"Will, is this your daughter?" her mother asked.

"No", said Will, thoroughly bored now. _Will and Mom always fight, _Torie thought with an amused grin, _I'm surprised they're still friends, they fight so much._

"Come on Cornelia", said Hay Lin, finally stepping in, "Can you and Will ever stop fighting? Ever?"

Up until then, her and Taranee had both been quiet. Of course, up until then, Will and Tories' mom had not been arguing. Much.

"Fine", said Tories' mom, turning back to her, "Get your room clean, and you can go. But we'll talk about your test later"

"YES!" Torie cheered, "Wait a minute, what am I saying? My rooms' a mess, I'll never get it clean in time for the dance"

"Looks like you're not going then", her mom said with a sardonic smile, "Well, we'll have fun chaperoning, huh Hay Lin?"

"Cornelia" Hay Lin laughed, but Torie was crestfallen.

"Wait a minute, you and Hay Lin are chaperoning?" Torie asked, "You're not even teachers!"

"Will talked us into it", said Hay Lin with a smile, "Irma helped"

Irma grinned and said, "Oh, it was nothing. Will, Taranee, and I can't handle it on our own anyway"

"Great", Torie muttered, "my mother's going to my school dance, and I'm not. Terrific"

"Cornelia, you passed your charm onto your daughter", said Irma with a laugh, "Good going"

"Oh shutup Irma", her mom snapped, "Torie, go clean your room"

"Oh fine", Torie huffed. She stormed out of the living room, not in the mood to listen to Irma and her mom fight anyways.

"This stinks, this just stinks", said Torie as she slammed the door to her room, "My room is a mess, my mom is going to my school dance, and I-"

She cut off as she looked around her room. It was spotless.

"Not possible", ahe muttered, walking over to her spotless dresser, "I left my room this morning, it was a mess, how is this possible, what in the world is going on?"

She started to smile. _This means I can go to the dance, _she thought. Before she gave it another thought, she sped at top speed toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Uh oh. Torie whirled around. She hadn't seen her mom standing in the kitchen.

"Well?" her mom had her hands on her hip and was staring Torie down. _I'm in for it now, _she thought.

"My room is clean", she squeaked, taking up a stance and looking at her mom, a look of determination on her face (she hoped).

"Do I look stupid?" her mom asked, "Don't answer that Irma. Your room was a mess this morning, am I suppose to believe you cleaned it in twenty seconds?"

"It's clean, I swear", said Torie, "Go look for yourself. In the meantime, I'm off to the dance"

She bolted before her mom could stop her, "For your sake Torie that room had better be spotless!"

* * *

"Ha!" Torie said as she approached the entrance to the gym. None of her friends (including the new girl) were there yet, which gave Torie time to think. She knew her sisters wouldn't have cleaned her room (Sarah wasn't that nice, and Terra was to self-absorbed), and her mother certainly wouldn't have done it, so what, did the room clean itself? She shook her head clear of the thought. _Rooms don't clean themselves_, she reminded herself. There had to be some logical explanation-

"Torie!" she jolted out of her thoughts and looked around to see Allie and Kapree approaching her.

"Hi", she said. She made a split second decision not to tell her friends about this whole, room cleaning itself thing.

"We're still two girls short", said Kapree looking around, "Where's Sam and Haley?"

"Might have decided not to come", said Torie with a shrug.

Sams' POV

"It's such a shame I can't go", Jamie was saying, "You know, I was _so _looking forward to it-"

"Oh, well, if you wanna go that much-", Sam said with an evil grin, "I can arrange that-_Mom!"_

"Yes Sam?" her mom said.

"You know, I was thinking", Sam said thoughtfully, "Maybe banning Jamie from going to the dance was a little harsh, I mean, it's just one detention, he used to get them all the time, being in Heatherfield shouldn't change that, and I mean, he was just saying how much he _wanted _to go, so I dunno, maybe lift the punishment, I mean, it's not really fair, it's just one mistake-"

"Well", Sam could see her mom was cracking, "Okay, Sam is right. Jamie, go get ready, I'll drop you off with Sam"

"But, I, Mom-" Jamie was at a loss for words as his mom walked away.

"Burn Jamie-O", said Sam with an evil grin, "Better go get ready, don't wanna be late"

Jamie stormed away, and Sam went back to getting ready, a sly grin on her face. She had completely worked her mom and made her brother miserable, something she really liked.

"Now, where are those pants?" she muttered, moving around the clutter that was her room. Her room was a mess from the move, and she hadn't bothered to try and make the effort to clean up. "That's it", she huffed, looking around, "I can't find them anywhere. One pair of black pants, is it to much to ask?"

She flopped down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. "One pair of black pants…"

She sat up and looked around her room. Blue jeans, pink caprees, and green shorts littered the floor, but still no black pants.

"What the-"

A second ago, she had been looking at a rare empty spot on the floor. Then it wasn't empty anymore. A pair of black pants were there, just like the ones she was looking for.

"Ooooookay", she whispered, grabbing the pants, "I can deal with that"

She grabbed the pants, put them on, and bolted before she had time to question the weird event.

----

"Hey", she gasped as she ran to meet her friends. They were hanging out in front of the gym, talking.

"Look whos' here", said Torie sarcastically.

"Lay off Torie", said Allie, quickly coming to Sams' defense.

"Sorry I'm late", she said, cutting Torie off before she could retort, "My brother tried to fight his way out of coming"

"You'll pay for this Sam!" he snapped before he walked into the gym. Sam just grinned.

"What was that all about?" Allie asked.

"I'll explain later", Sam assured her with a grin.

* * *

"Ooooo", Torie said an hour later, "Check him out"

"Who?" Allie asked, looking around.

"Him", Torie pointed over at a man in the corner. He was by himself, and wearing a long overcoat.

"Kinda cute, huh?" Torie whispered with a slight giggle.

"Boy crazy", Kapree muttered with a smile, "Nutcases both of 'em"

Haley giggled and Sam smiled, feeling normal for the first time in a long time.

"I think he's cute", said Allie with a smile.

"Uh uh, I saw him first", Torie snapped.

"Saw who first?" said a devious voice from behind them.

"Hi Mom", Torie squeaked, whirling around.

Allie giggled, "He's all mine"

Sam gave a little laugh a turned around. Five women were standing there, and Sam reconized two of them. Ms. Vandom, her science teacher, and Ms. Lair, the band teacher (she planned on taking band at Sheffield, she loved to play her flute) (A/N-for those of you who figured out who 'Ms. Lair' is, and I hope that's most of you, I know it's kinda out of her character to be a band teacher, but hey, I thought it'd be funny. Now back to the story), whom she had talked to about joining the band, she was big into flute playing.

"Saw who first?" Ms. Vandom asked, an amused look on her face.

"Uh, I, uh", Torie stammered for the right words to get herself outta trouble, "Um, um, Mom, have you met my new friend Sam?" she ran over to Sam, and threw her arm around, a big grin on her face.

"Do you really think I'm gonna let you use me to distract your mom?" Sam whispered.

"Well duh", she muttered, "Come on, give me a hand, and besides, you'll like my mom and her friends, they're great"

"Hi Sam", Tories' mom said, giving her a strange look, "Nice to meet you"

Sam smiled and shrugged a little, caving to help Torie.

"And uh, don't forget about poor Hay Lin", evidently Torie had done this before, "Everyone always wants to meet Hay Lin"

"Hi", Hay Lin gave a little wave rom the back of the group and smiled, "Welcome to Sheffield Sam"

"Uh, thanks…" said Sam, not exactly sure what to say. It did feel nice to meet new people though.

Kaprees' POV

_Nice move Torie, _Kapree thought with a grin, _Use the new girl as a distraction to get out of trouble._

"So, what're you girls up to?" Hay Lin asked, "Staying out of trouble?"

"'Course", said Kapree breezily, "We're never in trouble"

"Right", said Tories' mom, "That's why Torie almost didn't come. You're lucky that room really was clean Torie"

"Told you", said Torie with a sly grin.

"You were one lucky duck Torie", said Ms. Lair, "Corny looked ready to blow her top when you bolted"

"Irma-" Tories' mom said threateningly, turning to face smirk-faced friend.

"Hey, anyone wanna go with me and get a drink?" said Kapree quickly.

"I'll go", said Sam looking relieved.

The two girls made a quick getaway to the snack table, both giving each other little grins and giggled.

"You could listen to those two fight for hours", said Kapree as they approached the punch bowl, "I get big laughs out of it"

"One big comedy act", Sam agreed with a giggle, "And I don't even know them"

"I do", said Kapree, "They never actually agree on anything, and always end up fighting"

Sam spooned some punch into her cup, and stood aside to let Kapree get to the bowl, "So what do you think of Sheffield Sam?"

"My old school was bigger. Well, not height-wise, but length-wise", she said with a shrug.

"Where'd you live before?" Kapree asked.

"Uh, how about we get back to the others", she said quickly, ''I bet the Dinamic Duo is done fighting"

"Um, okay", said Kapree, a bit baffled by Sams' quick step, "Lets' go"

Sure enough, Tories' mom and Ms. Lair were done fighting, and had gone off to help Ms. Vandom, Ms. Cook, and Hay Lin chaperone.

"Grabbed you a drink", Kapree said, handing Allie and Haley their glasses, while Sam gave Torie hers.

"Cheers", said Allie with a grin, taking a gulp, "Mmmmm, school punch, I think I'll stick to school lunches"

Kapree rolled her eyes and giggled. Life was one big joke to Allie, but that was what made life intersting for Kapree, who'd been best friends with Allie for years.

"So, who won the fight?" Kapree asked.

"Irma", said Torie instantly, "She always does, I dunno why though"

"Hehe", Allie laughed evily and just said, "She didn't actually win, ahe stumped your mom with one of her jokes"

"That's all she ever does is joke", said Torie, "She's a comedian, not a teacher"

"Hey check it out", said Allie suddenly, "That guy's coming over here"

"You mean the one you and Torie were just drooling over?" Kapree asked.

"Were not", said Allie, "And yea, that guy"

Kapree giggled a little and shook her head. She herself didn't see what was so special about this guy. He had long blonde hair (what kind of boy had long hair?) and icy blue eyes. To be competely honest, she could not see what they saw in him. Of course, she still hadn't found a boy worth liking, not like Torie and Allie, both of whom were experts in flirting.

"I dunno", said Haley, "I've never seen him around school before, who is he?"  
"Who cares, he's cute", said Torie, "Who wants to ask him to dance?"  
"How about you?" Allie asked mischovously, "Comsider it punishment for the D you got on the science test"

"Wait", Torie turned to face Allie, "You can't come up with something a little more creative?"

"This is creative, if you look at it right", said Allie with a shrug.

"Well is anyone gonna say something?" Kapree asked. They looked at the guy, but Torie didn't budge.

Before Kapree could say anything more though, ahe heard a small groan behind her, and whirled around just in time to see Sam lurch forward, like she was going to faint.

"Sam!" Haley grabbed her arm and held her steady, "You okay?"

She nodded blearly and muttered, "Yea, I think so"

Allie and Torie looked over at her and then looked at each other and shrugged.

Kapree looked over at the blonde guy again, and then turned back to Sam, who was saying, "I'm okay Haley, really. I'm just gonna go out and get some air, probably all I need…"

"I'll go with you", Haley said quickly.

"No no", said Sam quickly, "I'm okay really, I'll be back in soon, promise, just wanna get some fresh air, real quick"

"Well, okay…" said Kapree doubtfully, "If your sure…"

"Yea, really, I'm okay", Sam said quickly, smiling slightly, "I'll be back in a few minutes"

She left before anyone could say anything else.

"That was weird", said Allie, "Wonder what that was all about?"


	3. 3 The Heart is Passed Part 1

Another Generation

**Disclaimer**-boy, this is annoying…I don't own WITCH, but I own anything you have never heard of

Chapter 3-The Heart is passed-Part 1

**Candracar**

"They are not ready yet!" Luba raged. She was the keeper of the guardians powers, and was once again trying to fight The Oracle.

"They are as ready as they will ever be", The Oracle said in his annoyingly calm voice.

"Yes but-"

"I have already told you, I will hear no more of this", The Oracle said. He turned to walk away.

"They are to young!", Luba wasn't ready to give up on this quite yet, "They are not ready to take there destiny into their hands yet!"

"Look at them Luba", a sort of mirror appeared in the ground below them (A/N-still making this up as I go along…), "They are close"

Luba watched the girls thru the mirror. They were talking and laughing with each other. They did indeed look close, but still…

"They are not yet united", Luba said, glaring at the girls, "They can't even see a monster when they are looking right at him!"

"Humans are often fooled by what they see", The Oracle said simply, "Lord Cedric, right now, is in a human form, it is easy enough for them to be fooled"

"And the Heart?" Luba asked, "The Heart is easily swayed by the presence of Metamoorians, what can be said about her?"

"They will become used to it, as time moves on", The Oracle said, "They will learn, as the former guardians did, what their destiny really means"

**Heatherfield**

Sams' POV

Sam closed her eyes and heaved a big sigh. She was still standing outside the gym, thinking about her little dizzy spell in the gym. She wasn't even completely sure how it had happened. All she remembered was watching Torie and Allie go googly eyed over some guy at the dance, and then it felt like something hit her, and she staggered. Then everything went blank for a second, and the next thing she knew, she was looking at Haley.

She shook her head to try and clear the fog that had set in. What was she worried about? Just a stupid little dizzy spell, in all realness, it probably didn't mean anything. Could have been caused by anything, it was a little hot in the gym, might have been the heat, so why was she stressing over it? To bad at that point, she had no clue what it really meant.

* * *

"So how was the dance?" her mom asked as she and Jamie got into the car a few hours later.

"Great", said Jamie sarcastically, "I had a wonderful time"

"It was okay", said Sam with a shrug.

"Yea, for you", Jamie snapped, "You spent the whole night with your new friends, except for those few minutes you were outside 'cuz you almost fainted-"

"Shut it Jamie!" Sam swiveled around in her seat to face Jamie who was in back.

"What was that?" her mom asked, "Almost fainted?"

"It was nothing", said Sam quickly, "And you little bro, better learn to sleep with one eye open"

Jamie gave her a little grin and snickered weakly.

* * *

_Sam was surrounded by swirling water, and when she looked around, and saw a strange blue amulet coming toward her._

_"What, what-", she was at a loss for words as a typhoon of water incased her, and forced her away from the amulet._

_"WAIT!" she yelled, but her voice was lost in the wave._

_"NO! NOOOOOO!"_

"AAAHHH!"

Sam bolted upright in her bed, shaking hard. The dream still stood clear in her mind.

"Sam, you up?" Jamie called from outside her door, "I heard screaming, I assumed you woke up and saw your own reflection in the mirror, so…"

"Shut up Jamie!" she yelled, scrambling out of bed, "I'm up!"

"She's awake", Jamie said as he walked away.

Sam went over to her dresser to try and find something to wear, but her heart wasn't into it today. What in the world was that dream all about? Sure, she'd had some strange dreams before (including the one where she thought she left her brother in France; she'd been so disappointed when she found out that never really happened), but this was just intense. And what was that amulet? How did it figure into everything? And when did life get so confusing?

Kaprees' POV

"Justin!" Kapree yelled as she grabbed her bag, "Where's my notebook?"

"How should I know?" he asked.

"Because I know you", Kapree said, "I'm gonna be late, _now where is my notebook_?"

Before Justin could answer, Kapree heard her mom yelled, "Kapree, don't forget your notebook, it's here on the table!"

"Oops", Kapree grinned sheepishly as she turned to her brother.

"You were saying?" he asked with a smirk.

"Um, um, don't wanna be late!" she bolted before he could stop her.

* * *

"Okay", said Allie as she flipped thru her science book, "I did the homework this time. Good thing to, we have Vandom first today"

"I didn't understand it", Kapree said sadly, "But I did it, does that count?"

"Sure", said Torie, "And so will the 'F' that Vandom gives you when she sees your homework!"

"At least she _did _her homework", said a devious sort of voice behind them.

"Hi Mom", Torie said, turning around.

"Hi Mrs. Richards", the girls said at the same time.

"You guys are one short", she pointed out, "Where's the new girl? What's her name, uuuhh-"

"Sam", said a voice behind Tories' mom. Sam was standing there, a weary smile on her face.

"Yea, that could be it", Mrs. Richards said smiling, "Hi Sam"

"Hi", Sam said happily.

"Hey Sam, did you do the science homework?" Haley asked.

"Yea…" Sam said uncomfortably.

"Speaking of which", said Mrs. Richards thoughtfully, "I gotta go find Will and convince her not to keep Torie in detention for not doing her homework. See you later girls"

"Bye Mrs. Richards", the girls said at the same time (except for Torie obviously).

"How come you didn't do the homework?" Kapree asked Torie.

"I forgot about it", Torie said with a smile, "Until this morning when I went to leave for school"

"Good going, brainiac", Allie said sarcastically as the bell rang. The girls made for class. It was one of those rare, all in the same class days, even Sam was in their first class, which was, of course, science.

"Okay Cornelia, let me get this straight", Ms. Vandom was saying to Tories' mom as the girls walked into class, "You want me to just ignore the fact Torie didn't do the homework? On the desk girls", she added as Kapree, Haley, Allie, and Sam pulled out their own homework.

"Will. Please", Tories' mom begged, "I have to work today, Torie won't have a ride home, and it's supposed to rain later"

"You have a sixteen year old daughter Corny", Ms. Vandom said, "Get her a car, she can give Torie a ride home"

"Will", said Mrs. Richards impatiently, "Just this once, I'll make her do it as soon as she gets home before I leave for work, and she'll give it to you when you come over"

"Cornelia…"

"Please Will, I don't ask much", Tories mom said.

"Oh all right", Ms. Vandom said impatiently, "Just this once"  
"Yes!" Torie cheered.

"Consider yourself lucky Torie", Mrs. Richards said with a smile, "Oh, and Will? Don't call me Corny. See ya later"

"Bye Cornelia", Ms. Vandom said as the bell rang, "Now, onto class…"

"Lucky break Torie", said Allie as the girls took up their usual seats in the back of the class, "Lucky your mom knows a teacher"

"Okay, now, last class we learned about different kinds of chemicals", Ms. Vandom started to say, "Who can tell me what the chemical CO2 is?"

A couple of kids raised their hands, including, Kapree was surprised to see, Sam. She hadn't been paying attention last class, mostly because she had been working on all kinds of work Vandom had given her. Point was, she hadn't heard a word of Vandoms lecture on different kinds of chemicals.

"Sam?" said Ms. Vandom doubtfully.

"Carbon Dioxide", Sam said promptly.

Ms. Vandom looked surprised, "Well, yea, that's right, but how did you know?"

Sam slipped down nervously in her seat, "We studied chemicals in my old school", she said quietly, "I just happened to remember that one"

"So you know about chemicals and stuff?" Torie whispered to the top of Sams head.

"Yea…" she muttered.

"Great, than will you help me?" Torie asked.

Sam groaned and slipped further into her seat.

* * *

"Why not?" Torie asked as the girls left school for the day.

"The only reason I was happy about moving was because I could drop the science genius thing", Sam said huffily, "I am not picking that label back up here"

"Sam, please, I'm desperate", Torie whined, "My mom is all over me to pick up my science grade, and it doesn't help Vandom and my mom have been friends since they were our age, please, please, _please _give me a hand"

"Forget it", Sam said, "I am not going back to being a science nerd, not happening"

"Sam, just this once, please?" Torie was resorting to begging.

"No", said Sam simply, "Forget it"

"Fine", Torie huffed, "Just fine"

The girls left the school yard, Torie was mad at Sam, and Sam was oddly quiet (not odd, really, she had been quiet all day).

"Penny for your thoughts Sam?" Kapree asked kiddingly.

"Huh?" Sam looked around, "Oh, uh, nothing, really…"

"But?" Kapree asked.

"Just thinkin'…" her voice drifted off thoughtfully.

"She's in another world", Allie joked.

"No", Sams' head jerked around to face Allie, "I was just thinking, this dream I had last night, there was this amulet in it, I just wanted to know hat it means"

"Did you say amulet?" Allie asked. But before Sam could answer, there was a flash of light, and all of a sudden, they weren't on the street anymore. They weren't even on Earth.


	4. 4 The Heart is Passed Part 2

Another Generation

**Disclaimer-**I don't own WITCH, but I do own whoever you have never heard of, and any idea you've never seen. So…go me!

Chapter 4-The Heart is Passed-Part 2

Allies' POV

"Um ok", Allie said, "Stupid question, but, where in the world are we?"

"Good question", Haley said, "All though I think the more appropriate question would be, what world are we in?"

"Good point", Sam said, "Something tells me this isn't Earth"

"Dorothy, we are definitely _not _in Kansas anymore", Allie said.

"Allie, grow up!" Torie snapped, "This is serious"

"Welcome, guardians", a voice said from behind them. The girls whirled around and saw…was it a man? It looked like a human, but the girls had a sinking feeling that it wasn't.

"Who are you?" Allie asked in a shaky voice, "Did you bring us here?"

"I am The Oracle", he said, "And yes, it was I who brought you here"

"Why?" Sam asked, "And what was that you just called us? Gaurdians?"

"All your questions will be answered, in time, young keeper", The Oracle asid pleasantly.

"What?" Sam asked, "Keeper? What's that?"

"Why did you bring us here?" Haley asked.

"To tell you…of your destiny"

"Huh? What? Destiny?" Allie was basically stumped, "Sorry dude, but my destiny is to go to the mall, so, if you don't mind-"

The Oracle held up one hand, "please Allie, let me explain"

"You know my name?" Allie asked faintly.

"I know all of you", The Oracle said pleasantly, "Now please, if I could continue with my story-"

"Not until you tell us what in the world is going on!" Torie snapped.

"Ah, yes, a heated attitude", The Oracle said patiently, "I should have expected as much of you

"This story starts many many years ago", The Oracle started, "When the universe was just one kingdom. Evil started to take over, and a Veil was created, to protect the universe from Meridian, a universe ruled by evil. People called guardians were chosen to protect the Veil, for at times, rips in the Veil, more commonly known as portals, appear, and evil comes through"

"Wait a sec", Sam said slowly, "You called us guardians, what does that-"

"In time keeper", The Oracle said. Sam looked annoyed at being called the _keeper_, probably because she had no clue what it meant.

"Now, as I was saying, Guardians were chosen to protect the Veil", The Oracle continued, "The generation before you, however, were different. They were able to seal away the evil that had ruled Meridian for so long, and restored the rightful heir to the throne. Unfortuately…"

The Oracle waved his hand at the ground, and a sort of mirror appeared, revealing a man. Or so they thought, anyway.

"This is Phobos", The Oracle said with a hint of disgust, "He was the evil that ruled Meridian for so long. He was sealed away by the former guaridains forever, or so we thought. He has escaped, and gone to recapture a throne that is not his own. He captured the heir, and imprisoned the queen. He brainwashed the queens daughter, and has turned her evil, like him"

"What has this got to do with us?" Kapree asked curiously.

"You will remember what your young friend said early", The Oracle said, gesturing towards Sam, "I did indeed call you guardians"

"Right, witch brings me back to my question', Sam said firmly, "Why did you call us guardians? And what is this keeper you keep calling me?"

"I believe, Sam, that you are familiar with this", he held up some sort of glowing blue amulet, and it didn't mean a thing to Allie. Obviously it meant something to Sam, who took a deep, sharp intake of breath at the sight of it. She looked ready to faint.

"This is The Heart of Candracar", The Oracle said, "An ancient crystal with the elementary forces of nature locked inside, water, fire, earth, and air, which are also the powers of the guardians"

"Okay…" Sam said slowly, "Riddle me this, how come I saw that amulet in my dream last night?"

"Many questions", The Oracle said, "I believe one of your first questions was why do I call you keeper. Here is the answer"

He held the Heart of Candracar up, and it floated out of his hands, and over to Sam. She looked at it almost as if she were in a trance, and held out her hand. The crystal landed in her hand, and there was a glow of pink light. It disappeared a second later, and the five girls were once again standing in front of the Oracle, Sams' hand still extended, but the crystal was gone.

"What happened to it?" Sam asked, obviously severely freaked.

"It is a part of you now, keeper", The Oracle said, "Now, for the rest of you…"

He turned to the remaining four girls. His eyes traveled among the four freaked out girls, and finally settled on Allie, who cringed.

"To you Allie, is the power over water", The Oracle said pleasantly, and Allie suddenly flashed back to the night of the dance, while she was in the tub (A/N-Refer to chapter two if you don't know what I mean).

"To you, Haley", The Oracle said, turning to the shaking girl, "Is the power over fire"

"What? Fire?" Haley stuttered, "Uh uh, I hate fire, I don't even like a camp fire-"

"To you Torie", The Oracle continued, turning to the blonde, "Is the power over earth

"And to you Kapree", The oracle said, turning to the last girl, "Is the power over air"

"Air?" Kapree said, "Really?"

"Why do we have these powers?" Torie asked, "Huh?"

"You are the new Guardians of the Veil", The Oracle said pleasantly, "This is not something you should take lightly. It is a great responsibility. You must take your duties seriously, and learn to work together

"Now", The Oracle said, holding up a hand, "It is time for you to return home"

There was a flash of light, and the girls were back on the streets of Heatherfield, giving each other totally freaked out looks.

**(You know the drill, one week for the next chapter)**


	5. 5 Discovering their Powers

Another Generation

Disclaimer-yada yada, I don't own WITCH

Chapter 5-Discovering their powers

Haleys' POV

"Okay, freaksome much?" Allie asked, "What in the world was that?"

"Evidently the weight of the worlds on our shoulders now", Haley said.

"Did you hit your head?" Torie asked, "Do you seriously think all that was real?"

"It could have been some wacko joke", Allie said thoughtfully, "Even though I really doubt it"

"You guys have all completely lost it", Torie said, sticking to her own route.

"Sam, you're being pretty quiet about all this", Kapree said, turning to the pale faced girl, who had been pretty quiet the whole time, "Whatta you think?"

Sam looked around and smiled sheepishly, "Hehe, I think, I think…I think I'm gonna be late if I don't leave, see ya"

She bolted before anyone could stop her.

"And she is gonna be our leader?" Torie asked, "This I gotta see"

**In Meridian **(All times in Meridian will be Phobos' POV, unless stated otherwise)

"Well well", Phobos said tauntingly, gazing through the viewing stone at five girls, "The Oracle has chosen new guardians. This could complicate things, wouldn't you say so, Ellie?" He added, turning to the short, blonde haired girl who was standing next to him.

"No", said Ellie, "Their powers are weak, they don't even know what they have, it'd be to easy to just destroy them"

"Yes yes", Phobos said, turning back to the viewing globe, "It would be, but we must not forget about the Heart-" he gestured at one of the girls, who was standing off to the edge of the group, skittish, "She has powers the others do not"

"Yes yes", Ellie said, waving her hand unconcernedly, "But does she know what she has?"

**Heatherfield**

Sams' POV

Sam bolted when her friends started fighting, not really wanting to have to divert any fights.

"I mean, come on", she said muttered as she walked to the elevator, "What in the world am I supposed to do? They made me leader of a group of misfits. What are we going to do?"

"Your home late", Jamie commented as she walked in a few minutes later, "Lose your way?"

"Hahaha", Sam said sarcastically, "You are hilarious. You should join the circus, you could be a clown. Or better yet, a monkey. I'll be in my room"

"You could join as a tiger!" Jamie yelled as she made for her room, "Meow!"

Sam slammed her door before she could throw a comment back at Jamie, mostly because she didn't want to start a fight. She dropped her bag on top some various things, and fell down on her bed with a groan. Her life had just changed in drastic ways, and she was doing normal things. Fighting with her brother, trading insults, all of it was so normal. A little too normal, considering what she had just been through.

Tories' POV

"I'm home!" Torie yelled as she walked into her apartment.

"Your home late", Hay Lin commented from the kitchen. She and Irma were over visiting Tories' mom.

"Didn't realize I had two mothers", Torie grumbled as she walked into the kitchen.

"How was school Torie?" her mom asked as she opened the fridge.

"It was school", Torie said with a shrug. _It's what happened after the freaks me out, _she thought with a shudder as she closed the fridge.

"Hey Hay Lin", said Irma suddenly, "You know, you would make a good parent. Hey Corny, looking to get rid of any children?"

"Irma!" Hay Lin and Torie snapped at the same time.

"What?" Irma said innocently.

"You're all nuts", Torie said, shaking her head slightly, smiling. She grabbed a soda and made for her room, shaking her head and smiling.

"Whew", she said, collapsing on to her bed with a sigh. Listening to her mom and Irma fight just seemed so normal, something she listened to everyday, and it was one of the only things she had left to cling to that was normal. Her life certainly wasn't normal anymore. She flashed back to Candracar, and life just felt a whole lot weirder.

Kaprees' POV

"Oooooookay", Kapree chirped the next day. She wasn't sure how her friends felt, but she for one, was completely into this whole powers thing, "Lets' try this! Who wants to go first?"

"Your so into this Kapree", Torie snapped, "Why don't you try it?"

That caught Kapree off guard a little. "Well, okay", she said, turning away from her friends, "How hard can it be?"

"Who knows", Sam said with a shrug, "Now, how are we supposed to transform again?"

"Aren't you supposed to be the leader?" Torie snapped, glaring at Sam angrily. Kapree noticed Sam cringed a little, obviously not liking being snapped at.

"Hey", said Kapree quickly, sticking up for Sam, "Come on Torie, give her a break"

"Oh come on", Torie said, rolling her eyes. "This is the girl who was supposed to be our leader, remember?"

"Lay off Torie", Sam snapped suddenly. _Guess the girl can stick up for herself, _Kapree thought, surprised.

"Okay", Sam said, turning away from Torie, "Lets' try this-" she held up her hand and closed her eyes. There was a glow of pink light, and a second later, The Heart of Candracar appeared above her palm, "It worked!" she cheered, "Yes!"

"Okay, now what?" Torie asked in a bored voice.

Sam gave Torie an evil smile, "Well, lets find out, shall we? _Guardians Unite!_"

There was another glow of pink light that completely covered the girls, and blinded Kapree, who shut her eyes. She felt like she was being absorbed by something.

Finally the light died away, and left the five girls standing exactly where they had been before. But something was definitely different. Not the abandoned construction sight they were standing in, but the girls themselves. Sam for instance. She was wearing a shocked expression, and a pair of striped leg warmers, along with a pink, belly shirt. Most of the girls were wearing the same thing, except for Allie, who had a bluish shirt, and Torie, who had a bluish shirt, and a pink skirt.

"Oh man", Sam said in a hushed voice, "Whoa"

"Cool!" Torie cried, looking at her clothes, "Think we can wear this to school?"

"Hey, you wanna talk cool, check this out", Kapree pointed at Allies' back, which had a pair of wings.

"Wings!" Allie yelled, "Awesome!"

"Wings?" Sam said, raising an eyebrow, "Wings? Allie, I seriously doubt it"

"Oh yea?" Allie challenged, and Kapree noticed the wings flapping a little, "Check it Sam"

And with out saying anything else, she took off into the air.

"No way"! Sam yelled with a grin, "Where's my camera, I'm bringing it every time we come out here to practice!"

"Hahaaaa!" Allie cried as she landed on the ground, "That was so totally awesome! Yea! Hey, one of you guys do something!"

"Um, okay", Haley said uncertainly, holding up her hand. A fireball formed in it, and second later shot into the air and exploded.

"Great", Sam said sarcastically, "Give everyone some sort of sign that five super powered teenage girls are here practicing their powers"

"Sorry", Haley said, "Maybe that's enough practice for one day"

"We've only been practicing five minutes!" Kapree objected. She wanted to keep going.

"No, she's right", Sam said, "We only just got these powers, we don't wanna overdue it"

"Okay", Kapree said reluctantly. Sam held up her hand, and one pink glow second later, the girls were back to their normal bodies.

"That wasn't much", Kapree said disappointedly, "Are we gonna practice again soon?"

"Soon", Sam said, "We need all the practice we can get"

"I'll say", Torie said as she grabbed her bag, "I'm not saying I agree with all this though"

"Rebellious as always", Allie said with a grin.

"Yea right", Sam said, "Oh, and uh, I think you girls forgot about something"

"What's that?" Allie asked.

"School!" and without another word, Sam whirled around, swung her bag over her shoulder, and took off.

"Saw that coming", Allie said with a grin. The girls took off after Sam.

Ellies' POV

Ellie watched the guardians run out of their practice place, obviously in a hurry to get somewhere. Foolish, really. Once Phobos took over, this _school_ they were so interested in, wouldn't matter anymore. So trivial. But Ellie had a job to do. And that job was to tail the guardians, and learn as much about them as she possibly could.

"I don't need you to baby-sit me Cedric!" she snapped, whirling around. There was no one there, but Ellie knew better then to believe her eyes.

"Even if you're invisible Cedric, I know you're there!" she snapped. Wisps of silver floated upward right in front of her, and a second later, Cedric had appeared.

"I knew it", Ellie said, turning away from him, "I'm not a child, I know what I am doing"

"I'm just here to make sure you don't mess up", Cedric hissed, "Humans are not the most reliable-"

"Get over yourself", Ellie snapped, "That's not the reason you're here. I'm the only human you don't trust"

"Believe what you want", Cedric hissed," Meanwhile, the guardians are getting away, and when I checked last, you were supposed to be monitoring them"

Elyon looked around angrily at him, "We'll see whose left laughing when the guardians are destroyed!"

Without further notice, she whirled around, and with a snap of her fingers, disappeared.

She appeared outside of a building, just in time to see the guardians run inside.

"Won't get away that easily", Ellie whispered with an evil grin. She snapped her fingers, and instantly felt her body disappear. She had made herself invisible. She walked into the building after the guardians.

-----

It was a very boring day for Ellie. Only once was she in danger of being discovered, and all it took was the snap of her fingers to make the boy rush off. But it gave the blonde haired girl time to think.

She didn't remember anything from before Phobos had taken her under his wing (A/N-for you literals, that's just an expression). Sometimes she would get these weird flashes, like a distant memory or something, but for the most part, her past was one big blank.

She did know one thing though: before Phobos had taken her in, she'd had to deal with her moms' soft-heartedness. Her mother, the queen of Meridian, the one who believed that kindness would prevail all. Another fool. Power was the only thing that mattered. Kindness was nothing.

----

She mostly kept an eye on the keeper that day. She was the one that gave the girls their powers, without her the others would be nothing. But even watching the keeper was boring. She went to room after room, talked with her friends…she did nothing to reveal her identity as a guardian, which made it even more boring for Ellie…

_Flash!_

_Ellie was a little girl, standing with her mother, who was saying, "Some day Ellie, this'll all be yours…"_

"Whoa!" Ellie whispered, shaking her head. This was just another strange flash from a past she didn't even know, so why in the world did it mean so much to her?

------

She followed the guardians' home that day, still bored. "You underestimate them", a voice behind her hissed.

"I thought I told you, I don't need to watch my every step and move!" Ellie snapped, whirling to face Cedric, "This is my job, go back to Meridian where you belong!"

"As you wish", Cedric said, going into a deep bow. There was a cracking noise, and Cedric had disappeared.

Phobos' POV

"She is starting to doubt herself", Cedric observed. He had been watching Ellie all day, just as Phobos had instructed him to.

"She must not be allowed to discover who she really is", Phobos said, "You know what to do Cedric"

"At once, my master", Cedric hissed.


	6. 6 Learning more Everyday

Another Generation

**Disclaimer-**As we all know, I don't own WITCH, but I do own whoever you don't know, unless stated otherwise

A few quick things before we start:

Yes, they do evevtually find out about W.i.t.c.h. and you're gonna be laughing big time when they do. Now, on to the chapter!

Chapter 6-Learning More Everyday

Tories' POV

"Hm?" Sam looked around for the third time since the girls had left school.

"What?" Torie asked.

"It feels like someone's watching me", Sam said uncertainly, "Felt like that all day"

"Uh huh", Torie said boredly, "You're paranoid, you know that right?"  
"Thank you for that Torie", Sam said sarcastically.

"So, are we gonna go practice today?" Kapree asked happily.

"Uh, probably not", Sam said uncomfortably, "We don't wanna draw to much attention to ourselves, my mom got suspicious when left earlier this morning, seemed to think going to school early wasn't a very good excuse"

"We did just practice this morning", Torie said heatedly, "We don't need all that practice, do we?"

"Actually, we do", Sam said, kicking at some leaves as she walked, "Bu maybe tomorrow or something, right now, we don't want to get people thinking we're up to something"

Torie was satisfied. From her point of view, she had won this fight, but other people said differently.

"We could use the practice", Allie pointed out.

"Practice with what?" Torie asked, "I think we should just let this whole thing go, why should we mess up our lives because of something some weird guy we don't even know tells us?"

"Torie come on" Allie snapped, turning to face Torie, "Are you telling me you don't think this is even a little cool?"

"No, it's crazy", Torie shot back, "I missed the part where an invisible Veil is our problem though, so why don't you tell me?"  
"We were chosen as the Guardians of the Veil, what more do you need to know?" Allie asked.

"How about why us?" Torie asked, "Why were we chosen? There are only a million girls in Heatherfield, what makes us different?"

"Well…" Sam said thoughtfully, "Does it really matter? We gotta do what we gotta do, no big right?"

"Maybe for you", Torie snapped, "You're new here, you have no life, I've lived here all my life, I have a reputation to keep up"

"Oh dear", Allie said sarcastically, "I'm sorry, you have a reputation to keep up, we forgot. Tell you what, we'll all head to Meridian, and tell Phobos that he has to stop trying to take over the world because it's interfering with your personal life"

"You're such a riot Allie", Torie snapped, "Not. Grow up, would you?"  
Allie crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Sam, Haley, and Kapree cracked up, but Torie just rolled her eyes.

"Come on Tor, lighten up", Allie said with a grin, "You take life way to seriously"

"Well, would you look at that", Sam said as they approached a corner, "This our turn off Haley, lets' motor"

"See you guys tomorrow", Haley said as the two girls started off in another direction.

----

Allie and Torie walked the rest of the way in a huffy silence. Kapree tried to talk to them, but it didn't go to well.

Finally she just said, "Okay, you guys don't wanna talk, that's fine. Hey Allie, wanna go to the bookstore with me, I have to find a book I haven't already done an English report on"

"Sure, see ya later Torie", Allie said as the two turned to go to the bookstore.

"Bye", Torie said. She walked a few more minutes before she finally got to her apartment. She walked in, said a quick hi to James, the door man, before heading for the elevator.

"Hi Torie", Sarah said innocently as Torie walked into the apartment, "How was school?"

"What'd you do?" Torie asked boredly, not in the mood for her sisters' shenanigans.

"Nothing, nothing", Sarah said.

"Uh huh", Torie said, "I'll be in my room if you need me"

But as Torie opened the door to her room, she found out why Sarah was acting so innocent. A bucket of water fell on her head.

"SARAH!" she yelled, yanking the bucket off her head. It was plastic, so it didn't hurt when it hit her.

"Yes Torie?" Sarah said as she was making for her room

"You're dead!" Torie snapped, "Where's Mom?"

"Out", Sarah said, "I think she went over to the Silver Dragon, you know, Hay Lins' restaurant"

"I'd love to know how she runs that on her own", Torie muttered, "I'm gonna dry off. When Mom gets' home, you are dead"  
"Whatever you say Torie", Sarah said with an evil laugh.

"Oh get lost", Torie snapped, slamming the door in her sisters' face. She stormed over to her closet to try and find something to change into. She really didn't want to be wet all night.

Kaprees' POV

"Got one", Kapree said, finally grabbing a book off the shelf.

"About time", Allie muttered, "Half an hour to pick a book, takes me all of two minutes, but not you, no, you have to take your time-"  
"Oh would you be quiet", Kapree said, smiling slightly. Allie was pretty annoying sometime, but that was what made being friends with her fun.

"Hehe", Allie said with an evil grin, "Come on, lets' go pay for that and get out of here"  
The girls paid for the book and left, still bickering slightly.

"Hey", Kapree said suddenly, "I just thought of something"  
"Congratulations", Allie said, "What'd you think of?"

"Remember that guy you and Torie were after at the dance?" Kapree asked, knowing that was a dumb question. Allie had this eerie power to remember anything that had happened in her life, like a sixth sense almost. She could even remember things from when she was a baby, which Kapree thought was kind of creepy.

"I never did get his phone number", Allie said, "What about it?"  
"Well don't you think it's strange," Kapree started to say, "That this guy we have never seen before shows up at a school dance, and as soon as he starts to come near us, Sam almost faints? I don't think it's just a coincidence"

"Come on Kapree", Allie said, obviously just wanting to shrug it off, "You're way to analytical sometimes, I'm sure it was nothing"

"But what if it isn't nothing?" Kapree asked, "What if it means something?"

"I'll think about it", Allie said boredly, "On another note, when do you think we're gonna have practice again?"

"Soon, I hope", Kapree said, "Sam, Haley, and Torie don't seem to think along our lines though"

"You notice that to, huh?" Allie said, "The earth guardian, fire guardian, and keeper of the Heart all seem to think this whole thing is one big joke. That could be bad"

"They'll come around", Kapree said confidently, "I'm sure about it"

----

"I love the park", the next day was Saturday, and the girls were taking Sam on a small tour of Heatherfield. They were walking through the park at the moment, and Kapree was walking along with her eyes closed.

"Aren't you afraid you're gonna crash into something?" Allie asked. Kapree looked around and caught Allie doing a nutcase impression of Kapree walking right into a tree.

"Very funny", Kapree said, "I like listening to the breeze, it's almost like it's talking to me…"

"Talk about connecting with your inner guardian", Allie said with a giggle.

"Think about it", Kapree said, "The air is like a whisper. It just blows over you innocently, like it's talking"

"You could be a poet", Allie said sarcastically, "Give it a rest"

"Oh, like you never felt a special connection to the water, surf girl", Kapree said snippishly. Allie grinned a little. She was a big time surfer; she'd live on the beach if she could.

"Okay, yea", Allie said, "Maybe that's how we were chosen to be guardians; we were chosen because of what we like the most"

"Good theory", Sam said, "Except for one thing; Haley is scared stiff of fire, and last time I checked, I never wanted to be the holder of an ancient crystal that has some very weird powers"

"So then why were we chosen?" Allie asked.

"Why are we talking about this?" Torie asked, "I still say we go back to our normal lives and forget all about these powers"

"You would", Allie muttered, "Come on Torie, you don think this is even a little cool? We have powers no one else does, we were chosen to do something amazing, we were chosen to save the world! You don't think it's even the slightest bit cool?"

"No", Torie said, "I think it's 'lock me up in a rubber room for seventy-two hours' nuts!"

"You do have a point", Haley said, "If we ever told anyone, they'd think we were crazy. But at the same time, it feels so right"

"Nutcases", Torie muttered. The girls were still walking thru the park, and Kapree noticed Sam had been oddly silent.

"Something wrong Sam?" Kapree asked.

"Huh?" Sam looked around, "Uh, no, but…uh, thanks for the tour and all, but I gotta bail, I have things I gotta do at home, unpacking to do, you know, from the move and everything…see ya"

"Um, okay, bye!" Kapree called as Sam left.

"Well, okay…" Torie said, "What in the world was that all about?"

"It's hard being the new kid", Haley said thoughtfully, "New school, new home, new people, it takes getting used to"

"She seems like someone who can adjust", Torie said carelessly, "To bad she never got to see the Silver Dragon, doesn't mean we can't though…"

"I'm in the mood for Chinese", Allie said, grinning evilly, "Lets go"

----

"Aaaahhh", Kapree said a few minutes later, breathing deeply, "I love the smell of chinese food"

"Hey girls", Hay Lin said as she saw them walk in, "Whatcha up to?"

"Hanging out", Torie said with a shrug, "No big deal, right?"

"Don't need to get defensive", Hay Lin said, "Wow it's slow around here, guess people wanna hit the beach before winter hits, but really, I haven't had one customer all day"

"Careful what you wish for Hay Lin", Allie said mischievously.

"Irma all over again", Hay Lin shook her head and smiled, "You girls want some snacks?"

"No, we couldn't", Allie said.

"Well okay…" Hay Lin said, "If you're sure…"

"Well, you know", Allie said quickly, "We have been walking around all day, we are a little hungry, maybe-"

"I'll get you something", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"Thanks Hay Lin", Torie said with a grin.

The girls plopped down in some seats and waited for Hay Lin, chatting amidely as they did so.

"You know what's weird?" Allie asked suddenly.

"The way you dress?" Torie said.

"Very funny", Allie sniped, "I meant this whole powers thing? Why us? There are only about a thousands girls in Heatherfield, why were we giving these special powers, and this responsibility?"

"Well…" Haley started to say, but Hay Lin came out with the snacks, and the girls ceased the conversation.

---

It wasn't until later Kapree got a chance to think about what Allie said. It was true. There were other girls in Heatherfield, why had they been chosen over all of them?


	7. 7 The First Encounter

Another Generation

A/N-I am only going to say this once, so listen up: you will see WITCH in this fic, you will see Caleb in this fic. I am going to make five parts to it, all in different intervals. This is part 1, part 2 is in progress. WITCH will be along in the 5th part, but if read closely enough, you'll see little hints of them in the 4 parts before it. Now stop sending me reviews asking about WITCH!

Chapter 7-The First Encounter

Sams' POV

"I'm going out!" Sam called as she headed for the door of her the apartment. It was a roomy sort of place, Sam and Jamie each got their own rooms, and, if ever necessary, Sam could lock her brother out of her room.

"Can I go on the computer while you're gone?" Jamie called. Sam was lucky enough to have a net-ready computer in her room, all Jamie had was a computer for school work only; in other words: he didn't get the Internet in his room.

"Let me think about that for a second", Sam said, "Uh…no. Bye!"

She bolted out the door before her brother could protest. As she made her wait out the door to her building she suddenly found herself thinking about Hudson (A/N-I needed a name for a town, so I took the name of a town close to where I live). She hadn't exactly been the life of the party there either. She had just been your normal, run of the mill school girl with some average friends. Well, that depended on your idea of average. A few of them had been pretty weird. Still they had been Sams' friends since seventh grade, and she liked them, weird or not. They had all been different, which just made them more fun to be with, and they were always there for each other. They had been a pretty tight-knit group. Which was pretty much why Sam felt awful about the way she had told them she was moving. It had been a pretty rotten way to say good-bye.

_Flashback (_A/N- If any of my friends who I mention in this are reading this, even though I highly doubt it, sorry to publicize you, but don't worry, I had no intention of using last names)

_Come on Sam", Shayna said as they made their way to the buses, "You haven't been online for weeks, what's going on?"_

_"Yea, you usually live online", Corinne said, poking Sams' arm kiddingly. Sam shrugged and adjusted her bag, which was surprisingly light, even though she had just cleaned out her locker._

_"I've been busy", Sam said shrugging, "Get off my back you guys" _

_"Normally, we'd listen-" Catie said._

_"Listen? You?" Sam asked in a mock shocked voice, "Yea right!"_

_"But you have been avoiding us lately", Catie went on, ignoring Sams' interruption, "What gives?"_

_"I've just got a lot on my plate right now, okay?" Sam said irrtatedly._

_"Come on Sam", Allison said, "tell us what's going on"_

_Sam sighed. Allison had been her best friend since fourth grade, she could blow her off the way she could Catie, Corrine, and Shayna._

_"Okay", Sam said, looking around at her friends, "Here's the deal; I'm kind of…moving"_

_"What!" her friends cried at the same time, "When?" Corrine added, looking upset._

_"Tomorrow", Sam said, making her way towards her bus._

_"What?" Catie yelled, "How could you not tell us this? Do Chapin and the other teachers know?"_

_"Yea", Sam said, "I gave my books back to Deroy and Gonzalez today. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier, I just didn't wanna drag it out, I don't like good byes"_

_"But we're your friends", Shayna said, "You have to say good bye to us"_

_"I just did", Sam said, finding her bus and heading towards it._

_"What about Jen?" Corrine asked, "What about Julia? And Ana? And Carol? You have a lot of people to say good bye to Sam"_

_"I never planned on saying good bye to any of you", Sam said as she got on the bus at last, "I'm sorry guys, but that's the way it has to be"_

_She found a seat on the bus, and looked out at her friends. Allison and Corrine looked hurt. Shayna and Catie looked angry._

_"Sorry guys", she said quietly as the bus left the school, "But this is how it is now"_

_End flashback_

Definitely not her favorite moments in Hudson. Sam sighed and kicked at a stone. The whole time she had been reflecting, she'd been walking. She wasn't even sure where she was going, really, she was just kind of wandering. She'd been wired to the net since she had moved to Hudson, and had already talked with most of her old friends online. None of them were mad at her for what she did; they were just a little hurt that she wouldn't tell them what was going on. Sam had always been a bit secretive, a bit of a withdrawer. While her friends had loved hanging at the mall, and having sleep overs and stuff, Sam had always been happiest behind a book, or maybe with a piece of sheet music in front of her, her flute out, and she was practicing. And she was always wired to the net; it was like a sanctuary for her. No, she had never been the type to hang out the mall, or talk about boys with her friends, or anything like that. She was happiest just being alone. And now here she was, thrown into leadership by some ancient being in another dimension, and now she had to help save the world. And the funny thing was, she was still alone. Her new friends had normal powers, well, as normal as they could get anyway. But her? She was stuck with some stupid crystal inside of her, she was an outcast. But then again, what else was new? Absolutely nothing.

"Aaaaawww, feeling alone are we?" said a taunting voice behind her. She whirled around and saw a straw colored blonde haired girl standing there, glaring at her evilly, a small smirk on her face.

"Who are you?" Sam snapped, "Whatta you want?"

"Oh Sam", the girl said, sighing, "It's not what I want. It's what Phobos wants. And what Phobos wants, is something only you have"

"How do you know my name?" Sam snapped, "I don't know what you want, but leave me alone!"

"Give me the Heart of Candracar, and I will"

Sam froze, "I don't have it!" even she wasn't convinced by that. This girl sure wasn't.

"I think you do", the girl said in a silky voice, "And unless I get in my hand right now, you and your four little guardian friends will suffer"

Sam was shaking with fear. She didn't know who this girl was, but it was obvious this girl knew her. And her friends. They were all in danger.

"I won't give you the crystal!" Sam said stubbornly, "Forget it!"  
"Your only delaying what will come to pass", the girl said, "But for now…"  
She snapped her fingers, and disappeared. Sam looked at the spot where the girl had been standing, still to shocked to move.

Kaprees' POV

"Oh wow", Allie said, mesmerized. Sam had called them all over to her apartment for some reason, and as it turned out, it was just to hang around or whatever.

"Yea", Sam said. She was looking out her bedroom window, rather than at her friends, "Looks like we aren't as much of secret as we thought we were"

Haley stood up and laid a hand on the shaking girls shoulder, "It'll be all right Sam", she said, We're new at this, it's gonna take time to get used to"

"I dunno about any of you", Allie chirped, "But I am so ready for this. I say bad guys beware. We are so totally gonna kick this Phobos guys butt!"

"Oh. Great Allie", Torie said sarcastically, "But you're forgetting one little thing: our so called leader can't stand up to someone who works for the bad guy, how can you expect her to handle actually fighting?"  
"I am standing right here you know", Sam snapped, "What would you have done? I', sorry, but I'm new at this, last time I checked, we all were"

"We are", Kapree said quickly, "This whole thing is new to all of us, it's gonna take time. All we should do is wait and see what happens"

"Good idea", Sam said sighing, "It's all we've got right now, so just keep your eyes open. Danger could be anywhere now"


	8. 8 A Weird Experience

Another Generation

**Disclaimer-**Don't own WITCH. Do own whoever u don't know. I also don't own the tuborkle (that'll make a lot more since when you read the story, and if you've seen TT Homecoming, Part 1, that'll help)

Moongirl183-Almost. Torie is Cornelias' daughter, but the others have no relation to the former guardians. Good try though.

BlazeTotality-If you don't like it, don't read it. Where up to 16 here, but things change all the time right? For all we know, Luba comes back in the end. So don't nitpick, cuz it's just a waste of time!

* * *

Chapter 8-A Weird Experience

Allies' POV

"Uh huh", Sam said boredly, "Yea, yea, friends…shoulda told…"

Allie had gone to Sams' after school, and Sam had been on the phone most of the time.

"Shanya's mad…Catie's mad…Julia, mad…Jen, mad…Ana…look, Corinne, I would love to sit here and listen to you raddle off the names of everyone over there who is mad at me, but I got stuff to do. I never should have told you my new number; stupidity rears its ugly head. Bye Corrine", she hung up and glared at the phone for a second.

"Trouble on the old home front Sam?" Allie asked curiously.

"No", Sam sighed, "At least Corinne is talking to me, the others, well…" she broke off with a smile, "So, whatta you want for a-"

_Ring Ring_

"Snack", Sam finished angrily, grabbing the phone, "Hello? Oh, hi Shayna. Yea, friends…shoulda told… uh huh…yea…"

Allie laughed and grabbed a cookie from the plate Sam had put out.

"Look Shayna, I'm tryin' to do some things, I'm puttin you on speaker…oh really? To bad, go do your homework, bye", she hung up and glared at the phone some more, "Done?"

It stayed silent. She sighed with relief, "So…"

_Ring Ring_

Come on!" Sam grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket, and hit send, "You got me…oh, hi Allison…"

Allie sighed, and wandered out of the kitchen, interested to check out the rest of the apartment. She turned into the first room she found. She knew eight away it had to be Sams'. A pink comforter was spread across the bed, and boxes littered the floor, a few pictures were scattered here and there as well. She picked up one of them. There were eight girls in the photo, each wearing a dress, standing in front of a school. Their arms were around each others shoulders, and they all looked happy, their eyes were glowing with joy.

"Seventh grade dance", Sam said from behind her.

"What?" Allie asked, confused.

"The seventh grade dance at my old middle school last year Sam said, looking at the photo, "Those are my old friends…"

She broke off with a thoughtful sigh.

_Ring ring_

"Let it ring", Sam said, "I don't care"

* * *

"Seriously", Allie was saying later on, "She was wicked depressed…"  
"Yea?" Kapree said, "Well, it must be hard, dealing with the moving and all. Ask Haley though, she'd know"

"Yea", Allie sighed, "Gotta go Kapree, see ya later"

"Bu-bye", Kapree chirped as Allie hung up. _Huh, _Allie thought, _Kapree's right, none of us know what it feels like to move, I've lived here my whole life…_

_"What can only be described as a giant lizard-"_

"This isn't my station", Allie muttered, "Grabbing her stereo remote, "Wait-giant lizard?"

She cranked the volume and listened to the report. From the sound of, some wackos claimed they'd seen a monster down at Heatherfield Park. The reporter waved it off as a bunch of rumors, but Allie definitely had a different view on it. She grabbed the phone and dialed Kaprees' number

"Hello?" her brother picked up.

"Justin, it's Allie, put Kapree on", Allie said hurriedly.

"Sorry, she just left", Justin said in a bored voice.

"What! Left?" Allie asked, "Well, where'd she go?"

"Dunno", Justin said, "She didn't say"

"Oooohhhh", Allie groaned, "Thanks Justin, bye"

She hung up, then picked the phone up again and dialed Tories' number.

"Hello?" Tories' mom picked up.

"Hi Mrs. Richards, its Allie, is Torie there?" Allie rushed through that, desperate to talk to someone.

"Yea, but she can't come to the phone!" another voice chirped. Allie got the feeling she was on speaker.

"Irma!" Tories' mom snapped, "I'm on the phone here! Can I give her a message Allie?"

"No, forget it", Allie sighed, "I'll talk to her in school tomorrow"

Cornelias' POV

Cornelia hit end on the phone, feeling very confused. Allie, Kapree, and Haley had called looking for Torie dozens of times before, but they had never sounded urgent or anything, not like Allie had just then anyway.

"I'm sure it's nothing", Cornelia said with a sigh, "So where's Taranee and Will?"

"I dunno, but they better get here soon", Hay Lin said, "I hate leaving the restaurant for too long…"

"Did Will say what this was about?" Irma added.

"No, just said it was important", Cornelia said.

"And it is!" Will said from behind them. Cornelia turned around and saw that Taranee was with her.

"Cool", Irma said, "Look at this, W.i.t.c.h. is-"

Irma!" they all snapped at the same time.

"Sorry, sorry", Irma said, now just sounding bored, "I forgot, since, we beat Pho-well, you know who-and all that ended, I'm not allowed to say that word anymore"

"Then why don't you try to remember a little harder?" Cornelia snapped. 'W.i.t.c.h. was a touchy subject, all it did was remind Cornelia of Cal-

_Don't think about that, _she told herself sternly, _That was a long time ago, remember? Forget about him._

"So, what's the big emergency?" Irma asked, "I'm a busy person, I have things to do you know-"

"Oh yea", Cornelia said quickly, "Wouldn't want to miss out on tuning a tuborkle or something, would you?"

The look Irma gave Cornelia was positively murderous, which meant Cornelia had done her job. She and Irma had been at war for as long as she could remember; it was when they didn't nitpick at each other people started to worry.

"Well", Will said quickly, to try and prevent a fight, "I was listening to the radio, and grading some papers-Torie got a B- and I heard a news report-"

"You were listening to the radio and heard a news report", Irma repeated, "Why am I not surprised?"

"And there was a report about a bunch of people who claimed they saw a giant lizard in the park", Will continued without taking any head in Irmas' words.

"So?" Cornelia asked, "What's this got to do with us?"

"I know where Will's going with this", Hay Lin said, "Some far away dimension, on the other side of a certain Veil…"

"Oh no", Cornelia said, realizing, "No way Will. No way-"  
"It was just a thought!" Will exclaimed, gimme a break, would ya?"

"Okay. We know what Will thinks", Taranee said quickly, "Anyone else?"

"What Will thinks of what?" a new voice said from behind them. Cornelia jumped a mile; it was Torie.

"Will heard a news report about a giant lizard", Irma said quickly, "I was thinking we look up 'Worlds Biggest Lizard' in Gooiness, and see if this one breaks the record"

Torie laughed and grabbed a soda out of the fridge, "You do that then"

"Oh, Torie, Allie called", Cornelia remembered, "Sounded kind of urgent…"

"Yea?" Torie said, "Huh. Oh, well, I'll call her back and see what it's all about. See ya"

"Cornelia sighed as Torie left. She loved Torie and everything, it was her daughter after all, but really, what would she think if she ever knew what Cornelia and her friends knew, she'd go nuts. Guaranteed.

Tories' POV

"So that's what you were so worried about?" Torie asked, "A rumor? Probably just some neighborhood prank"

"Come on Torie", Allie sad, "Stop and think. We're the guardians of some magical veil that leads to who knows where, and as soon as-what were they called again? Oh yea, portals-portals start popping up, we start hearing about giant lizards in the park? That is no coincidence Torie, I know it"  
"Whatever", Torie said, "Gotta go Allie, see ya"

She sighed as she hung up. Torie looked out the window, and sighed, thinking about what each of her friends would be doing right now.

Allie would be in her room, desperately trying to avoid having to actually spend time with her family.

Kapree would be setting the table for dinner, and her brother would be desperately trying to squeeze as much computer time on as possible before his sister kicked him off.

Haley would be sitting down to dinner, listening to her parents talk about their day. Then they would ask Haley about her day. They were a pretty close family, with only three people. And Sam? Who knew with her? That was girl was a mystery to Torie. She never talked about her old school, her old friends, or her family, not much anyway. She might as well have not existed, for what Torie knew about her. It was completely frustrating.

Ellies' POV

Ellie shook her head as she read the earth guardians' thoughts. These were her enemies? She had been observing for awhile, and so far, she'd seen nothing worth getting worried over. Phobos had told her of the other guardians, these girls' successors, and Ellie had hoped these new girls would be like them. But so far, they were a joke.

_Don't underestimate them, _she told herself sternly.

_Flash!_

_She was dancing through a meadow of daisies. She was three, maybe four years old. Her mother followed behind her, smiling. Her mother. Elyon. The queen of Meridian._

_"Some day Ellie", Elyon said with a smile, "This'll all be yours. Someday…"_

_Flash!_

"Ah!" Ellie cried. She stumbled backwards and tripped over root, trying to clear her head of the vision. It was…familiar, to her. Somehow.

"Doubting yourself Ellie?" said a taunting voice from behind her.

"Never!" Ellie cried, jumping up to face Cedric, "I told you, I can handle this on my own! Get lost!"

Cedric bowed deeply and disappeared without a trace.

"Fool", Ellie fumed, "I can handle this, he'll see"

* * *

well well, another chapter done, review pleez, no flames, if u dont mind, i hope everything makes more since now, and i'll update soon


	9. 9 Run or Fight?

**A/N-**Sorry for the incredibly long wait on the update, I've been wicked busy lately, I'll try and keep up more from now on, promise.

**Disclaimer-**I don't own WITCH

**cornycaleblover4ever**-If your thinking what I think your thinking, the answer is no, but then again, I have no clue what your thinking, so unless I can learn to read minds over the net, your outta luck!

**To everyone else-**Because I am incredibly sick and tired of people asking, let me set you straight: I am sure most of you have read my profile, because that is where I put everything about the new guardians. You'll notice that Calebs' son is in there, and that it says his mother is dead, so let me tell you: Cornelia is not Calebs' wife! Sorry Cor/Cal people, but I didn't wanna use that. I assure you though, somewhere in the five parts I have to this story, you will see Cornelia and Caleb meet. And if my ideas work out, it's gonna be pretty darn funny…ahem, anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 9-Run or Fight

Kaprees' POV

_Is it possible to be this bored?_ Kapree wondered as she scribbled down some more notes. She and Allie had come with three different kinds of boring: wow, this is boring, where's my bed when I really need it, boring, and open a window for me to jump out of, boring. Listening to Curtis Emery's speech was definitely a number three on the list. She sighed boredly. Curtis was probably the smartest kid in class, and was definitely the only one who could take a bloody Civil War battle, and turn into a snore fest. It was a talent, as Allie had once put it. Take something that could be exciting, and make the most boring thing in the world.

She wrote down another a note, and her mind drifted back to her conversation with Allie earlier that morning.

* * *

Allie, do you realize how crazy you sound right now?" Allie asked as the two walked to school together, "I mean a giant snake? Come on, who in their right mind would believe that?"  
"Well, lets' see", Allie said, pretending to think, "Torie thinks I'm insane, Haley thinks I need help, and Sam nearly passed out from laughing. Evidently, no one believes me"

"And I don't blame them", Kapree said, "Come on, I think the whole guardian thing is going to your head, your seeing paranormal where there's normal, give it a rest"

"A giant lizard isn't normal Kapree!" Allie said angrily as they walked into school.

"Probably just a prank", Kapree said with a shrug, "I gotta get to class, see ya later"

"Bye", Allie grumbled as she walked off.

* * *

"Um, Curtis?" Kapree snapped out of her world and looked around to see Allie with her hand in the air.

"Uh, yea Allie?" Curtis asked looking surprised someone was paying attention. Kapree was surprised anyone would be paying attention, especially Allie.

"I was just wondering how much longer this was going to be", Allie said innocently, "I mean, I lost my pulse somewhere around the second battle, but-"  
"Allison!" Mr. Benson snapped. Apparently someone was still paying attention.

"Yes Mr. Benson?" Allie said, trying to look innocent. Even from where she was sitting, Kapree could see a smile creeping across her friends face. Haley, who was sitting across the room (Mr. Benson had split the trio up that day, he said they didn't pay attention in class, or something like that), had a smile creeping across her face to. Kapree was trying not to laugh.

_BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIINGGGGGGGG!_

"Saved by the bell", Kapree whispered, grabbing her notebook and jumping up. Allie bolted before Mr. Benson could stop her, obviously relieved for the save. Kapree got to her locker and started spinning the combination lock, trying to remember what she had for homework.

"Hey!" she said as someone bumped into her from behind. Oh great, she said to herself, Andrew. Andrew, Kevin, Anthony, and TJ, easily Sheffield's lowest low lives. Kevin, Anthony, and TJ were completely brain dead, but they made up for it by following Andrew around, who would have been a smart kid if he didn't spend so much time goofing off.

"Sorry Mishora", Andrew sneered, "I'll watch we're I'm going next time-ow!"

Kapree dissolved into a fit of giggles as Andrew whirled around. Allie, Torie, and Haley were standing behind, Allie with her hand out. She'd slapped him in the back of the head.

"Sorry Andrew, you had a bug on your head", Allie said with a smirk, "Does that mean your father's picking you up from school?"

"Funny", he said sarcastically, storming away. Almost right away he ran into Sam. "Hey", he said, looking interested. Kapree could almost see the words, _new meat _flashing in his eyes, "You're new huh? I'd be more then happy to give you the grand tour, how's about we start with that closet over there? You go in and take a look, and we'll leave you there till tomorrow!"

Sam glared at him for a sec, then smirked a little, "Sounds good. So tell me, who writes your jokes, the same person that combs your hair, cuz they're doing a pretty lousy job at both"

Andrew glared at her, then ran his hand through his short cut brown hair, and walked away, his merry gang of thugs following loyally behind him.

"You handled that pretty well for your first time", Torie said appreciatively.

"The boys at my old school were a lot meaner", she said simply, glaring down the hallway.

"Where did you go to school anyway?" Torie asked, trying to press some info out of the new girl.

"Have you seen my brother?" she asked, completely ignoring the question, "I think he said something about staying after today, but I don't remember…"

"He's been getting along pretty good with my brother", Kapree said, "I saw them hanging out together at lunch"

"Yea?" Sam said interestedly, "Well, that's good at least, he needs to make some new friends, and he misses his old ones…"

_Ring ring_

"I told them not to call before three o' clock!" Sam said, yanking her cell phone out of her pocket, "Just because they're out of school, doesn't mean I am! Hello?"

She listened for a minute, then glared at her phone, "Hi Shayna. I thought I told you, don't call before three, you guys may get out at three past, but classes just ended here! Wait a second; I don't remember giving you my cell phone number! Allison gave it to you? Remind me to thank her for that later…"  
"Sam has another friend named Allison?" Allie whispered to Kapree, "Bummer!"

Kapree giggled. Sam rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, so sorry I missed that, what will I do? Oh shut up Shayna…I'll tell you to shut up if I want to! What? No, don't put Rin on, please…hi Corinne!"

The girls walked out of school, trying their best not to laugh at Sams conversation (Allie wasn't doing to good).

"Yes Corinne, I know…yes", she sounded bored now, "Uh huh…oh, look at that, I gotta go Rin, bye!"

She hung up with a sigh, and turned her phone off. The girls started talking about the day, starting with Allies' ridiculous snake story.

"Oh come on!" Allie said impatiently, "I just thought it was something to check out, gimme a break, would ya!"

"Come on Allie", sensible Torie said reasonably, "A giant snake? Who in their right mind believes something like that?"

"I do!" Allie said agitatedly.

"Like I said before, who believes in something like that?" Torie repeated with a smirk. Allie glared at her for a second, with a killer look.

"Okay, okay", Sam said, trying to divert a fight, "Why don't we just humor the delusional girl and go check this out?"

"Thank you! I think…" Allie puzzled over this comment/insult the whole way to the park.

* * *

"Okay", Kapree said, "This is where those people say they saw the lizard. Does anyone see anything out of the ordinary?"

"You mean besides five girls standin' 'roud like total fools?" Sam grumbled as her phone rang again, "Yea? What?" she said huffily, grabbing it, "Why in the world did I turn this thing back on?"

As Sam chatted with her friend (whoever it might have been) Kapree wondered around the wooded area. She'd grown up in Heatherfield, and the park had always been her favorite place.

"Good bye Catie", Sam said huffily as she hung up on her friend, "Who gave her my number anyway? Musta been Allison…"  
"Can we go now?" Torie asked, "This is useless, I mean-"

"Sh!" Sam said suddenly, her head snapping around, "Listen!"

Kaprees' ears perked up interestedly as the wind blew. Suddenly, she heard all sorts of noises she hadn't heard a second before. She was picking up all kinds of sounds, from the streets, the people around her, everywhere. She could also hear a faint hissing noise…

"What is it?" she asked, looking around for the source. It was coming from behind a bunch of bushes. She crept of quietly and looked through the branches, nearly falling over in shock.

It wasn't the giant blue whole in the air that scared her (though it did help the fear along a little). No, it was what was getting ready to cross through that hole. A giant lizard. _Oh no, _she thought desperately, _oh no, bad, bad, bad, bad…_

"What is it?" Allie whispered, sounding terrified. The girls watched as the thing slithered into the hole, all completely terrified.

"A portal", Sam whispered in a shocked, strangled sounding voice. As the thing slithered through, the portal closed. Kapree was breathing hard, trying to keep her senses straight.

"Oh man", Allie whispered, "its things like _that _we're up against? No way, sorry, I thought the whole guardian thing was cool at first, but this is just way too much! Forget it, I'm out, no way, this is so not happenin, forget it!"

"She's right", Torie said, "I never thought I'd say this, but Allie's right. There is no way in the world I'm going to try and fight something like that, not happening. Forget it, if you wanna save the world, fine, but leave me out of it!"

She stood up and walked away before anymore could be said.

* * *

Sorry for the abrupt ending, and again, sorry for the incredibly long wait on the update. Review, or I'll never update again! Jk, but reviews are welcome (but no flames). 


	10. 10 From Bad to Worse

Let me just say I am _so_ sorry for the _incredibly_ late update. Being a freshman is a lot harder than I thought. Anyway, here's the next chapter, again, sorry it's late.

* * *

**Chapter 10**-From Bad to Worse

**Sams' POV**

"Uh huh…yup…should have told…look, Shayna, I'm waiting for a call…so what if I have call-waiting…did you always talk this much? Good bye Shayna", Sam hung up, sorry she'd ever answered the phone. She should have let the answering machine pick up. Of course, then she still would have had to listen to Shayna, so she wasn't completely sure which was worse. Right then though, she had a few other problems on her mind right then. Like where her brother was. She dialed his cell again, and got his stupid message, as usual, _Hey, this is Jamie's cell, not here, get back to you whenever I'm in the mood. _She hung up, and almost immediately, the phone rang again. She looked at the Caller ID to make sure it wasn't Shayna, Corinne, Alison, or Catie, and finally picked up, "Hello?"  
"It's Kapree", and this would be the call she was waiting for.

"Did you talk to Allie or Torie?" she asked, skipping the hello. She did that a lot.

"Torie humored me for about five seconds, then she saidwanted nothing to do with this and hung up", Kapree explained, "And Allie just hung up"  
"Terrific", Sam muttered, "Absolutely fabulous"

**Candracar**

"Look at them!" Luba raged, "They aren't guardians for five days, and already they're fighting! I liked the old guardians better, at least they waited before they messed up"  
"Now Luba", the Oracle said patiently, "The old guardians succeeded, and I'm sure these ones will to"

"The old guardians made many mistakes", Luba countered.

"But they prevailed", Yan Lin cut in, "They prevailed, as you have failed to point out, and they saved Meridian, and the world"

"You only defend them because your granddaughter was the air guardian", Luba shot at her, "If she wasn't with them, I'm sure you would be agreeing with me"

"The new guardians", The Oracle broke in before a fight could start, "will succeed. They will hit many bumps along the way, and will have many problems, but they will prevail, and that is all I can ask of them"

Luba and Yan Lin glared at each other for a second, but stopped fighting. Luba walked out, obviously upset about not getting her point through. Yan Lin and the Oracle went back to looking into the viewing mirror. One of the guardians, the air girl, was talking to the Keeper, both of them looked grim and upset. Against her will, Yan Lin had to admit, Luba was right. So far, the guardians were not off to a great start. She could only hope things would get better for them.

**Heatherfield**

**Sams' POV**

"Come on Allie", Sam said, slightly desperate, "Just listen-"

"No", Allie said firmly, "Maybe you guys wanna risk your lives and get mixed up in this whole crazy thing, but I don't. Forget it"  
"I don't like this anymore than you do", Sam said firmly, "Don't you think I'd rather throw this whole thing back in what's his name- the Oracle, or whatever- back in his face? But we can't. Obviously we were chosen for a reason, maybe you don't like it, but get over it!"

"Who died and made you the leader?" Allie snapped. "I gotta go, good bye!"

She hung up before Sam could say anything. Sam slammed the phone back down on the receiver, muttering something in Polish as she did so. She wasn't quite sure, but she had a feeling she'd just tried to curse Allie. That certainly wasn't gonna help.

"I'm home", she looked around as Jamie walked in.

"Off egging cars were we?" she snapped. She wasn't sure why she was mad at Jamie, but it seemed right then like he was the only outlet he had. His temper quickly flared.

"What are you, my mother?" he snapped.

"I called your cell phone", she shot back, "Mom told you to keep that thing on, and answer it when it rang!"

"Maybe I didn't feel like answering it!" he snapped angrily.

"What, is this gonna become Hudson all over again?" she asked.

"No!" he yelled, "You know what, give me a chance before you automatically assume something why don't you!"

"Because this is exactly how you acted right before you got expelled from JFK!" she said angrily, "For once in your life-"

"How about for once in your life, trust me!" Jamie yelled before storming off to his room and slamming the door. Sam glared after him for a second. No matter what he thought, she cared about him, and she just didn't want this to end up like Hudson again.

_Flashback_

_"He what!" Sam jumped a mile and looked around. Her mom was on the phone with someone from hers and Jamie's school. "No", her mom said firmly, "No, he wouldn't do that…I…why would he? I'll talk to him. I know he has been…Yes, thank you for calling. Good bye"_

_The formal manner ended as soon as she hung up the phone. What in the world could Jamie have done to make her mother this mad? "He started a fight at school", she answered Sam's unasked question, "During Math. It was a small one, and he and the kid both ended up down in the principals office. Ms. Brick says he's lucky he wasn't suspended"_

_So that was why he had been in the principals office. Sam had wondered why he was down there. She'd seen him on her way to lunch, and had started wondering, but to start a fight? She didn't think her brother was that dumb. She decided to get out of the range of fire, and made for her room. She could hear them fighting even from her room, and knew that this was gonna be the start of something bad._

_End Flashback_

That went down about a year before they'd move, and in that time, Jamie had been suspended three times, and finally the school kicked him out. It'd taken her mother forever to find a place that would take him, and of course, a month later, they'd moved. And now, it looked like everything would start all over again. She could only hope Sheffield was more patient then JFK.

* * *

"I said no", it was the next morning. School was going to start in about two minutes. That was enough time for Sam to get her point through and listen to Torie say no.

"Why not?" she asked, knowing it would do no good.

"This is just to dangerous", Torie said firmly, "Leave me alone about it why don't you?"

"You're no better to talk to then Allie", Sam said angrily. She was still mad about last night, her and Jamie hadn't made up. Not that she excepted to, but still…

"Guess I am", Torie said as the bell rang. She walked into school before anymore could be said. Sam could tell this wasn't gonna be a great day.

**Ellies' POV**

Ellie watched the guardians. She was bored, but this was her job, after all. All she could do was bear with it until Phobos told her she was off this tiresome mission. In a way, though, it was fun. Cedric had gone and gotten himself caught by the girls. They'd been to scared to do anything, and ever since then they'd been fighting with each other. It was funny, really. What was even better was that Phobos had come down on Cedric for going and getting himself seen. That had been funny to watch. She watched the girls walk into the building, and sighed once more. This had to be the worst job ever.

**Brians' POV**

"There's an entrance here to", Brian said, pointing to the map his dad was leaning over. Caleb nodded, and marked it off. They were mapping out different ways to get into Phobos's castle, trying to figure out ways to get into the dungeons, mostly.

"Okay", his father said, holding up the map for everyone to see, "There are about five different ways into the castle. If some of us infiltrate each way, we should be able to get to the dungeons. From there we just have to free the queen, and find a way to help the princess"  
Vathek took the map and looked it over, "This could actually work Caleb"  
"Of course it will", Brian said firmly, "Where's your faith in my father Vathek?"

"Out the window with about a dozen other of your fathers plans that didn't work", he replied. But he smiled slightly, and Brian could tell he was kidding.

"Okay then", Caleb said, "It's all yours from here Brian"

"Right", Brian said, "Here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

And this is where I leave you. I know, I know, I didn't completely explain the rebellion, it was a short chapter, yada yada tell someone who cares. I'll update when I get the chance, and until then, my wrist hurts from typing, I'm gonna get some ice, bye! 


	11. 11 Renewed Relations

* * *

No witty comments this time, right on to the story.

* * *

**Chapter 11**- Renewed Relations

**Haley's POV**

Haley sighed and looked between Kapree and Allie. Allie and Torie were both refusing to get involved in the guardian stuff, and at this point they were mostly ignoring herself, Kapree, and Sam. This was definitely going to start posing as a problem.

"Ms. McCall!" Haley jumped and looked around. Mr. Benson was looking at her sternly.

"Y-yes sir?" she stuttered. She caught Allie rolling her eyes, and felt weirdly angry about it.

"Can you repeat any of what I just said?" Mr. Benson asked.

"Uh…" no, she couldn't. Failure to pay attention, in Mr. Bensons eyes, should have been punishable by law.

"Ms. McCall-" the bell chose that moment to ring. _Thank you_, Haley said silently as she gathered up her stuff and bolted. She had one more class. That was good. What was bad was that Allie _and_ Torie were in it. Bad.

"Hey", said a quiet voice behind her. Sam had fallen into step with Haley.

"Hi", Haley said. Sam's last class had been English, with Torie. She'd been going to try to talk to her. She could tell by the look on the girl's face she'd had no luck.

"No-go with Allie?" Sam asked. Haley shook her head. "Great", she muttered, "One hundred percent fabulous"

They fell silent as they walked into Science. Allie and Torie were off to the side, determinedly avoiding the two girls. Kapree was in back.

"They're too stubborn", she said as they sat down, "That's their problem. Way too stubborn for their own good"  
"So what can we do?" Sam asked, but before anyone could answer, the bell rang, and Ms. Vandom was telling them to pull out their homework. Soon they were too busy to talk.

* * *

Haley trudged out of Sheffield after last period. She still had no clue how they were going to work this out, there was no way Allie and Torie were going to give, Kapree was right, they were just too stubborn. This was definitely not the kind of situation they could be in right then.

"Pathetic", Haley jumped a mile and whirled around. A girl with straw-like blonde hair and a long white and green robe was staring coldly at her.

"E-Excuse me?" Haley stuttered, "Were you talking to me?"  
"Do you see anyone else around here?" she asked mockingly. Haley looked around, and sure enough, the streets were empty. She looked back at the girl.  
"Who are you?" she asked in what she hoped was a strong voice. Even she could tell it wasn't. The girl laughed.

"Who I am is none of your business", she said, smirking, "It's who you are… _guardian_"

Haley's heart practically stopped, "I dunno what you're talking about", she said a little too quickly.

"Oh, I think you do", the girl said with another mocking laugh, "I _really_ think you do"

"Who are you?" Haley asked again. She was starting to get really scared now.

"Fear doesn't help in war", the girl informed her, "Phobos knows fear when he sees it. You guardians are going to be wiped up in one fight"  
"I said I don't know what you're talking about", Haley said firmly, and I meant it. Why don't you find someone else to pick on, huh?"

"I have a message for a friend of yours", the girl said suddenly, "And I want _you_ to deliver it"

"And why", Haley said, "Would I want to help you"  
"Because it involves you", the girl said in a venomously sweet voice, "Now are you going to cooperate, or am I going to have to… _convince_ you?"  
Haley really didn't like the sound of that, "Fine", she said finally.

"Excellent", the girl said, "Now, I have a message for your little friend with The Heart of Candracar. You do know who that is, right?"  
"Sam", Haley said. It clicked. _This_ was the girl Sam had been telling them about. She had to be.

"Now you're catching on", the girl said approvingly, "Good. Tell you little friend-tell _Sam_- that the five of you are fighting a useless battle. It'd be better to just give up now. And to just hand over the Heart of Candracar. Got that?"  
"I'm not going to tell her that!" Haley snapped, "No way!"

"Your choice", the girl said, "You're going to pay the consequences though…"

The girl held her hand up, and Haley saw that it was glowing with some kind of energy. She froze. _Oh no_, she thought desperately, _No, no, no…_

"Hey!" the girl spun around, and Haley's head jerked up to right behind the girl. Allie was standing there, her backpack slung around one shoulder, an angry expression on her face.

"Got to go", the girl said, turning back to Haley, "Just keep that message in mind"

She vanished with a resounding _crack_. "You okay?" Allie asked as she approached. Haley shook her head. She wasn't sure anymore.

* * *

"This is bad", Kapree was saying half an hour later. They at Haley's house. Her and Allie had high tailed it home and called Sam and Kapree as soon as they got there. Kapree had gotten there relatively fast. Sam had never answered her phone.

"You think?" Allie snapped, "Now do you see why it's crazy to get into this? We could get hurt! You agree, right Haley?"  
"No, quite the contrary, actually", Allie looked at her like she had three heads, "I'm serious", Haley said, "This is the perfect reason _to_ get involved. Do you really want people like her, and her little lizard pet running around Heatherfield?"  
Allie's shoulders drooped, "No", she said finally, "No, I really don't"

"You see?" Haley said, "This is why we _do_ have to get involved. It's your choice though"

"All right all right", Allie sighed, "I'm in"

Kapree cheered, "Yes!"

"Well", Haley said happily, "One down…"

"And one to go", Kapree finished.

* * *

"It isn't going to be easy", Haley said the next day, "Torie's stubborn, we know that"

"Who wants it easy?" Allie joked. They'd filled Sam in on the goings on of the day before. She didn't seem very surprised, which they thought was strange. But they ignored it. There were more important things to think about right then.

"No", Torie beat them to the punch line, "No, no, and, oh yea: no"

"Come on Torie!" Kapree said, "We have to, it's our job-"

"To get killed?" Torie asked, "Pass. Deal with it on your own"

She walked away without another word.

* * *

Okay, almost renewed. At least they got Allie back right? Anyway, review.

* * *


	12. 12 The Final Count

Okay, I'm on a typing palooza today. I have this to update, then I have another fic, then all my fics have been updating. Yea me! Anyways, here's chapter 11, things _might_ get a little better for the girls in this chapter, but don't hold your breath (seriously, don't, I don't want you to knock yourself out or anything).

* * *

**Chapter 12**- A Final Count

**Allie's POV**

Allie huffed in frustration as she glared at Torie during Science. None of them had any luck talking to her, not even Allie, who'd known Torie the longest. Not that they'd ever been great friends, Allie hated Torie's attitude, and Torie hated the way Allie always tried to joke about things. Now, of course, Torie was being horrible towards them. She wouldn't listen to anything her friends said, and she was ignoring them. She wouldn't even talk to them online anymore. It made Allie mad.

* * *

She caught up to Torie as the blonde left school. She was determined to make Torie listen. Whether she liked it or not.

"Torie!" as usual, the girl ignored her, "Torie, wait! Come on, can't we talk?"  
"What's there to talk about?" Torie snapped, whirling around. Allie almost ran right into her.

"I dunno…" Allie said slowly. Torie shook her head and turned to walk back down the street. "Wait!" Allie said, "Come on Torie, please…"

"Whatever you have to say, I'm not listening", Torie said firmly.

Allie tried to talk to Torie the whole way to Torie's apartment, but had no luck. They walked into her apartment building, and Allie managed to slip through the elevator doors before they shut.

"I'm not having this discussion Allie", she said firmly as they rode the elevator, "I'm out. Someone else can have my job"

"No one else wants it", Allie smirked. Torie rolled her eyes as the elevator came to a halt. Allie stepped out quickly after her _friend_ and walked down the hall behind her. "Come on Torie", Allie said as they came to a halt outside her apartment, "Do you think I'd be bothering you if this wasn't _really_ important?"  
Torie hesitated, and finally just said, "You saw that snake thing. This is dangerous, I have enough to deal with, I don't need to come up dead and send my mom over the top. She's been kind of iffy since my parents got divorced, the only reason she hasn't completely lost it is because of her friends, and my sisters and I. I can't just take the risk that something bad is going to happen, I don't want to hurt my mom"

On a normal day, Allie would have said something sarcastic like, "Oh how righteous", or something to that tune. But now she understood. Ever since their almost encounter with that snake, she'd thought a lot about what if something happened to her or her friends. But Haley had something that made sense. Maybe this little bit of wisdom could get through to Torie the way it had her.

"I know you're just trying to protect your family", she said quietly, "But what about the rest of the world? Do you really feel comfortable knowing there are things like that giant snake running around Heatherfield? No one else knows what goes bump in the night, but _you_ do. We all do. Haley, Kapree, Sam, you, and I, we know what's going on. We know what's really out there. We know _we're_ the only ones that can stop it. Could you really live with yourself knowing you never did anything that might have saved as all?"  
Torie turned slowly from her door, and looked at Allie as if she weren't like anything she'd ever seen before. And Allie knew. She'd hit gold.

"I don't like the danger", Torie said slowly, "I don't _like_ knowing what's out there"

"And I don't like math exams", Allie quipped, "But we've all got to deal, right?"

Torie smirked, "You never will change will you?"  
"I can't be anyone but me"

"You really aren't going to give up then", Torie concluded, "No matter how dangerous this is, you won't give up, just because you can't be _anyone but you_ and _you_ are stubborn"

Allie didn't even bother to contradict her. It was true, after all. "I guess", Torie said after a minute, "If you're going to do this…and if Haley and Kapree are…I guess I don't have a choice but to go along, now do I? I can't have my girls going off into danger alone, now can I?"

"We're not alone", Allie said, 'We've got each other"

* * *

"Final count", Sam was saying half an hour later. Kapree had stopped celebrating that _Allie_ of all people had broken through the force field Torie had put up around herself.

"Final count?" Allie repeated, "What's that, some kind of B-Rated movie?"  
"Very funny", Sam shot back, "I meant this is it. We're all the world has for defense anymore. We're the final count"

"But no pressure right?" Allie asked, smirking. Sam shook her head and sighed.

"So we're agreed?" Kapree said, "No matter what, we're in this together, right?"

Haley and Allie both nodded. Torie hesitated, but finally nodded as well. "Sam?" Kapree pressed, "You're in to, right?"  
Sam looked up, a little surprised. Her brown eyes shone slightly as she nodded, and a small smile played around her lips.

"We're in this together", she agreed, "No matter what"

* * *

"No matter what". Well, we'll see how long _that_ last, won't we? Wow, my wrist hurts, I'm gonna see if I can dig up some ice. If I don't update next week, merry Christmas! 


	13. 13 The Discovery

I seriously don't want to be typing this right now, and I have no problem being honest. I've been in my room, on my computer, since 4:30 (it's 9:05 now) typing new chapters for my fics. And now, all I can say is that I really don't want to be doing this, I really don't want to be hear typing this chapter. But, I'm trying to update as a holiday treat, so I'm here, updating, one more time…oh, and one more thing: Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukah/Happy Kwanza/if you don't celebrate any of these disregard this!

* * *

**Chapter 13**- The Discovery

"It is too early!" Luba protested as the Oracle meditated, "They have only just made up, they don't even know how to fully use their powers yet! You can stop this Oracle, I know you can, you have to, with them gone, the Veil, and Earth, will not stand a chance!"  
"Luba, that is quite enough", Yan Lin said, "The Oracle knows what he is doing, we must not interfere with it"

"Look at them!" Luba snapped, gesturing at the mirror on the ground in front of them; it showed five girls sitting at a table, laughing, talking, and eating, "They don't know what they're doing!' Luba said, "They sit there, all calm, not knowing what is going on around them. And her-" she gestured at the blonde girl, Torie, "I can tell, she's trouble. She looks like the old earth guardian"

"She does bear a striking resembles to Cornelia as a child, now doesn't she?" Yan Lin said suspiciously, "I wonder…"

She waved her hand at the mirror. Sand swirled around it, and when it cleared, it revealed five women, standing in a room.

"The former guardians", Luba spat, "So?"

"Look at Cornelia", Yan Lin said, gesturing at the blonde, who was talking to Will and the others, "I believe it may be her _daughter _that is the new earth guardian. Of course, it is just a thought right now-"

"No!" Luba said firmly, "Cornelia gave us enough problems as a guardian, do you expect her _daughter_ to do any better!"

"Exactly what problems did Cornelia cause, Luba?" Yan Lin asked, a hint of impatience in her voice.

"Why don't we start with causing the other guardians to argue and fight amongst themselves", Luba said in a mock thoughtful voice, "And end with bringing a Whisperer back to life! As if it were ever alive!"  
"Ah, but if I recall", Yan Lin said, "She had help brining Caleb back, in the form of you, Luba"

"She would have done it, with or without me", Luba snapped, "She had the powers of all the guardians, including the Heart, within her, she had the power, she could have!"

"Yes, but if I remember correctly", Yan Lin said, switching back to her patient voice, "You are the reason the powers of the guardians came together, you-"

"Enough", The Oracle said, looking at the feuding beings, "The new Guardians task has been set. They will face the challenge, and I have confidence that they will succeed. And they will not be alone", he looked back at the former guardians, who were still visible in the mirror, "In the end, they will have the help of experience"

* * *

Okay, many clues in the chapter, and one really big thing, even if it is really short, like I said, I really don't want to be n the computer right now, it is checks time 9:24. so I will now get off and wrap my mom's present. Happy Holidays! Review! Oh, and bonus points to the person who finds the referance to my Avatar fic in this chapter! and trust me, there is one 


	14. 14 Danger Awakens

Ah, I love vacation, it's given me much time to work on my fics, I'm actually ahead of the game, how cool is that? Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

Chapter 14- Danger Awakens

**Sam's P0V**

"There's something weird about her"

"Come on Torie, Sam isn't that bad"

"I know she isn't, but something about her just seems…strange is all-"

"What's strange", Sam said finally, "Is that I actually though I could count on my friends to not talk about me behind my back"

Torie cringed and looked around. Sam glared at her, her brown eyes burning. "Sorry", Torie finally muttered. Sam just sort of shrugged and sat down next to Allie.

_breep-breep-breep-breep _

"What's that?" Allie asked, looking around.

"My phone", Sam sighed, "I changed the ring. I should change the number to, I don't know how many times I told them not to call before three…" she grabbed her phone and hit the talk button, "Hello?"

"Boo"

"Hi Shayna", she sighed.

"Nice to talk to you to Sam", Shayna quipped sarcastically. Sam could hear whispering on the other end.

"Who's phone?" she said at once, "Corinne?"  
"Of course", Shayna said, "Carol and Catie both left theirs at home, and none of us own one other than the three C's…hey, cool, everyone in our group who owns a cell phone has a name with a C in it"

"I don't", Sam said in a hurt voice.

"Okay, we'll make you the exception", Shayna said, "You like being different, you wouldn't care right?"  
"Shayna, unless you called for something, you're wasting minutes-"

"All right all right", Shayna said exasperatedly, "We- as in your friends- just wanted to know how you were. Things just aren't the same without you here being weird"

"Uh, thanks…?"

"It was suppose to be a compliment", Shayna said. Sam could just imagine her friend sitting out in the school yard with her other friends, smiling. It made her feel kind of bad she wasn't there with them.

_BRIIIIIIING_!

"Whoops, bell, gotta go Shayna", she hung up before Shayna could say another word.

* * *

Sam daydreamed her way through her classes after lunch. She kept thinking about what she would be doing if she were in Hudson. During Math, she would have been in Spanish, talking to Julia about what a psycho their Spanish teacher was. During Gym she still would have been in Spanish (they had extremely long periods at her old school). And during Science she would have been in…well, Science, actually, that hadn't changed anyway. Only instead of sitting with Torie, Allie, Kapree, and Haley, she would have been with Catie, Carol, Corinne, and Ana, talking about how close they were to freedom, and talking about how much homework they got, and about their teachers in particular (how mean they were, how much homework they gave, etc.). And chances were at her old school, she wouldn't have ended up being the keeper of some ancient crystal, and certainly wouldn't have become leader of the world's only hope for survival. She tried to imagine that scene.

_Hey Sam, wanna go to the mall tonight?_

_We can't, we have to save the world_

_But there's a sale at The Limited!_

_Yea Sam, a sale!_

_But-_

_Come one, we can save the world another night_

She laughed slightly. Her friends would never think of her as the leader the type, she had always been too quiet, and withdrawing. Not that she was one who took well to being ordered around either. She had sort of been a rebel. And now here she was, the leader of a group of misfits out to save the world. Talk about a laugh in a half.

"Sam!" she jumped a mile; Ms. Vandom was glaring at her, "Have you been paying attention? At all?"  
"Uh, of course", Sam stuttered. _Not_, she added silently.

"Well then", the teacher said, "Perhaps you can tell me what I just reviewed?"  
"Uh…" Sam's eye's darted to the board, "You were uh…telling us about the different kinds of chemicals and chemical reactions, and, uh…telling us chemical names…"

"Can you tell us the chemical name for citrus acid, then?"  
"Uh…" she quickly ran over some mental notes. They had, after all, studied this at her old school, she should have known it, "Citrus acid"

"Actually…yes", her teacher looked quite surprised, "That is absolutely right"

It took everything she had not to sigh with absolute relief. Now she was glad she had stayed awake through Science. It really did help her in other places. Like other schools.

_BRIIIIIING!_

The last bell of the day. It was honestly a godsend. She stood up and grabbed her stuff, and walked out of the classroom with her friends, who were already making plans for after school.

"We could go to the mall", Torie said, "One of the stores is having an out-of-business sale. We should go"

"I'm in", Allie said at once.

"Sure…" Haley said in a doubtful voice.

"I've got nothing better to do", Kapree shrugged.

"I'll pass", Sam said, "Not much of a mall person"

"Oh come on Sam", Allie said, "It'll be fun"

"Pass", Sam repeated, "Talk to you later"

She split off without another word, and as she left, she heard Torie say, "See what I mean?"

Sam dragged her feet long the sidewalk, still say-dreaming about her old town. By now she would have been home, probably playing on the computer. She would have walked to her aunt's with Chris and Diego (she went to her aunts some days after school). Even though she didn't like Chris, she still usually ended up talking to him about Band or whatever. She sighed wearily. She'd never realized just how much she missed her old town.

"Aw, isn't that sweet"

She jumped a mile and looked around. There was that girl again. Sam was starting to get mad.

"Who are you?" she said firmly, "What do you want? Why do you keep bothering my friends and I?"  
"Evidently your little friend Haley never gave you my message", the girl scoffed.

"What message?"

"Hand over the Heart of Candracar", the girl said, "And no one will get hurt. Yet"

"Yea right", Sam snapped, "I hand over the crystal and what, you let me skip on home? Yea right"

The girl's eyes flashed, "You don't know what you're getting into", she said silkily, "You're just a child"

"And you're not?" Sam shot back, "Face it, you have to be around my age"

"Is that a fact?" the girl said lazily.

"Yea", Sam said firmly, "So why don't you just do me a favor, and get lost?"  
"You really don't know what you're getting yourself into", the girl said with a laugh.

"Enlighten me then", Sam snapped.

"You're in over your head", the girl said simply, "So why don't you just do yourself a favor, and get out of the water before you drown"  
"I was never one to listen to orders", Sam said breezily, "And I'm certainly not going to let some kid push me around"

"Some kid huh?" before Sam knew what was happening, a stream of energy was shooting at her. She jumped and dodged, just barely getting out of the way of the attack. One of her books got fried though.

"Glad I have an extra copy of that", she said with a smirk. She looked back at the girl, a clear determination in her eyes.

"Laugh while you can", the girl said, "Your going to regret your choice"

"I don't regret much", Sam said firmly, "And I'm _certainly_ not going to regret the chance to show you up"

"The game is on then", and with that, the girl disappeared with a loud _crack_. Sam stood, looking at the spot for a few seconds. Finally she collected her dropped bag, and picked the charred remains of her favorite book. She had another copy at home, and as long as her mom and brother never noticed she was one book short, she'd be fine. She threw the book into a trash can as she passed one. Her head was spinning, her thoughts were wandering. Allie and Torie were right. This was dangerous. She'd never really noticed. She'd gotten careless, really. She sighed wearily as she walked to her apartment.

She got home and instantly dug up her Discman. Linkin Park, she reasoned instantly. She searched through the CD for her favorite song. It was a skippy sort of CD, she'd burned it off her computer. Right then, she really didn't care.

_You all assume, I'm stationed in my room…_

She sang along to the song for a little while, but finally got bored and just sort of laid there. She was still thinking about the girl. She instantly found herself wishing she were back in Hudson. At least there she didn't have these problems. She looked at the time. Two-forty. It would take her half an hour. She could manage. She grabbed her mini back-pack and threw her Discman inside, slung on her back, then left a note saying she was going for a bike ride and would be back for supper. She grabbed her bike and wheeled it to the elevator, and finally got outside. She jumped on, suddenly energetic, and raced down the street.

* * *

"Hudson High", she said quietly. It was maybe half an hour later. She'd ridden the whole way to Hudson, stopping once for a break at a little mini mart to buy a water bottle. She knew for a fact her mom would kill her if she ever found out what Sam had done. But right then, she really didn't care. She remembered Catie saying the other night that she, Carol, Corinne, and Shayna were staying after school that day. She looked at her watch. About three-twenty. She hoped they were still there.

She turned down the driveway and raced down the hill. It had always been a fun hill, her and her brother had gone bike-riding there once. They'd gotten in trouble afterwards, it'd been fun while it lasted.

"Aha", she said quietly. Four girls had just walked out of the building. Even at this distance she could tell who they were. She hit the breaks. All four had their backs turned to her. She smirked. She just couldn't resist.

"I really don't like her", Shayna was saying, "She's the devil lady I tell you!"

"Mrs. Loporto isn't all that bad", Carol said fairly.

"Carol, I like you and everything", Catie said, "But you're crazy! An essay every week! Who assigns-"

"BOO!"

"Ah!" all four girls jumped and whirled around. Sam was cracking up.

"Sam!" Catie yelled, "That wasn't funny missy!"

"Not if you're you", Sam smirked, "If you happen to be me, it was hilarious"

"What are you doing here?" Corinne asked, eyeing her bike.

"Just hanging around", Sam shrugged, "Not a crime, right?"  
"Does anyone even know you're here?" Catie asked.

"When did you become my mother?" Sam asked, "I left a note, all right? I said I'd be back by dinner, and I'm a girl of my word"

"What about the time you said you'd lend me a book, and never did?"  
"And the time you offered to type something for our project, but forgot?"  
"And the time-"  
"Okay, okay!" Sam cried, "I'm almost a girl of my word, but if you guys are gonna do this, I'm outta here, see ya"

"Come on Sam, we're kidding", Shayna said, "What happened to your sense of humor?"  
"She had a sense humor?"

"Be quiet Catie"  
"What'd I do?"  
"Guys!" Corinne said suddenly, "We still going over my house or what?"  
"How do you plan to fit all of you, and your stuff into Corinne's mom's car?" Sam asked.

"My mommy doesn't love me that much", Corrine said, "We have to walk"

"That stinks", Sam said.

"Thank you Ms. Points out the obvious a lot", Shayna said, "Wanna come with us?"  
"Sure", she shrugged. She followed her friends out of the parking lot. They were talking about English.

"She's a witch", Shayna said. Corinne nodded in agreement.

"You just aren't giving her a chance", Carol said.

"Oh yea?" Catie said, "What do you think Sam?"  
"I think the debate is old", Sam said, "I also think she's an old bat"

"Ha!" Shayna cheered, "Four for, one against. We win!"

Carol looked upset. "You're never going to win this debate Carol", Sam pointed out.  
"I can try", Carol shrugged.

"Points for trying"

They got to Corrine's house after maybe ten minutes of walking, and went inside.

_Breep-breep _

"Nice ring", Shayna said, looking around at Sam, who pulled her phone out of her pocket, "You got me"

"Where are you?" Jamie's puzzled voice came over the line.

"I went out for a ride", Sam shrugged, "What do you care?"  
"Hope that isn't your mom", Shayna laughed.

"Quiet Shayna"  
"Shayna!" Jamie yelled, " _Shayna_! You're on Hudson, aren't you?"  
"Not a crime"

"When Mom finds out she's going to _murder_ you"

"Not if a certain blabbermouth doesn't tell", Sam said, "So keep quiet and I'm home free"

"And why should I?"  
"Well…" Sam knew she had to play her cards right, "It would be _such_ a shame for a certain older sister to let _slip_ about the little blonde boy who broke his grandparents window and blamed it on a bird-"

"Okay, okay!" Jamie said hastily, "You win, I won't tell"

"Thought so. Talk to you later"

Jamie grumbled as he hung up. "Your brother?" Shayna asked.

"Course", Sam said, "You know, little blackmail, he shuts right up"

"I should try that with Sam and Harry", Corrine said thoughtfully, "They're always trying to get me in trouble"

"You should be nice to your brothers", Sam said.

"Says the girl who just got through blackmailing _her_ brother"

"No one asked you"

All and all, it was enjoyable afternoon. She finally left about four, trying to keep her word about being home for supper. She felt better, after seeing her friends. They mostly just hung out, talked, and snacked, but it was still fun.

* * *

"Look who's back", busted. Her mom was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Yea", Sam shrugged, "You know, went for a ride, clear my head-"

"Must have had plenty of time to do that, riding to Hudson"

"Jamie!"  
"Corinne's mom called", her mother said, "Called my cell phone to let me know you were there if I was looking for you. What i n the _world_ possessed you to ride to _Hudson_?"

"Told you", Sam said, "I just wanted a ride. Go check out my old school, check up on my friends, see how was everything was going. Just like I always did"  
"It's only been a few weeks since we moved", her mom said, "Not even, really, maybe a week"

"things change"

"You made some great friends here Sam", her mom pointed out, "Can't you just be happy with them?"  
"I am", Sam said, "I just…wanted to see some old faces, that's all"

"Fine", her mom sighed, "You aren't grounded this time, but if you _ever_ do something like that again, there will be trouble. Got it?"

"Got it", she dragged herself to her room, stopping by her brother's room long enough to say, "snitch", then slipped into her own room. Then she put her headphones back on and blasted out her eardrums. She yawned and thought back about the day, and her mind instantly wandered back to the girl. Torie and Allie were right. This was a dangerous thing. She'd gone to Hudson to try and get away from the thoughts for a little while. And it'd worked. Until she came back. This was a dangerous situation. Did she really want to take the chance?

* * *

"No matter what." Well, that lasted maybe two chapters. Okay, I'm procrastinating, but I couldn't resist writing bout my friends. Yes, Shayna, Corinne, Carol, and Catie are all very real people in my life. And yes, they all really do act like that. Maybe I should get some new friends. Oh whatever, review. 


	15. 15 The Fight

I'm back again! Okay, let me just say it is going to be a _godsend_ to get back to school, I've been bored out of my mind the last week! I love having some time off and what not, but I'm going stir-crazy! Anyway, now that I've got that out of my system, on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 15**- The Fight

**Torie's P0V**

Torie scribbled down some more notes, and cast a glance in Sam's direction. She'd been acting funny for the past few days, and it wasn't funny "ha-ha", either. She'd gotten more quiet, and seemed less and less enthusiastic to get involved in this whole Guardian thing. _I'm suppose to be the rebel_, Torie thought, _Sam is suppose to be the one giving me grief about not wanting to get involved with this_.

But it had turned into the exact opposite of that. Torie shifted her gaze to Allie, who was staring absent-mindedly at the board. _Even Allie likes this whole situation better than Sam does_, Torie thought, remembering what Allie had said about thinking the whole thing was dangerous and pointless. The blonde moved her gaze to Kapree, who was half doodling, half taking notes. _She likes her powers_, Torie thought, amused, _She probably wouldn't give them up for anything in the world!_  
Finally she looked over at Haley. _Her I'm not sure about_, Torie admitted to herself, _But she's handling it a lot better than I thought she would!_  
_BRIIIIIIING!_  
Torie jumped a mile as the bell rang. She hadn't even noticed how close to the end of the day it was.

"Okay!" Allie said as the girls left class, "Who wants to go over my place, my parents our out, and my brother has soccer practice!"  
"Okay!" three girls chimed at once. One remained silent.

"Sam?" Allie asked the girl, "You wanna come?"  
"No thanks", Sam shook her head, "I've…got stuff to do, talk to you later"

"Uh, okay…" Allie said as Sam split off from them. Torie shook her head. This was crazy.

* * *

"Is Sam there?" it was later that night. Torie wanted to talk to Sam about something. She just hoped Sam would listen.

"Hang on a sec", her brother said. He covered the phone, and there was muttering on the other end. He finally came back and said, "Is your name Allison, Corinne, Shayna, or Catie?"  
"No", Torie said, confused.

"Then she's right here", there was a slight shuffling, and a second later, "Yea?"  
"It's Torie", she got right to the point, "Can we talk?"  
"I think we are", Sam pointed out.

"Very funny", Torie said, "But I'm serious"  
"Talk away then"  
"Well…" suddenly, Torie wasn't sure how to word this. Words usually came easy to her, but now she was brain blocked, "Well…I was just thinking, you've been acting weird the last few days. I mean, I realize our lives just got flipped and turned in ways there is absolutely no way we will ever understand, but I get the feeling it is something more than that. Not that I'm great with feelings or anything", she added quickly, "But…well, I was just wondering if maybe something was bothering you…?"

"I don't know where you got that feeling from", Sam said, "But there's definitely nothing wrong"

"I know it's weird", Torie said quickly, "But…"

"Well, rest easy", Sam said, "Nothing's wrong"

She hung up before Torie could say anything more. Torie, of course, was less than convinced.

* * *

The next night, they were back at the mall. The girls had finally convinced Sam to go with them, and now the girls were wandering around. Kapree was stopping at key-offs every now and then to look at covers for her phone. Sam was stopping to look to. She said she was getting tired of the same blue cover. They hung out at the mall for an hour, and Torie was watching Sam the whole time. Something just didn't seem right about her.

"It's late", Sam said about nine, "We should probably think of heading home"

"Maybe if we hurry we can catch the bus", Kapree said, "It'd be better than walking"

Turned out, though, they weren't in time to catch the bus. "Hey!" Allie yelled at the retreating bus, "You can't wait for five minutes!"

"Better start walking", Torie said, "Not that I particularly _want_ to walk, but…"  
"Lets cut through the construction site", Allie suggested, pointed to the site across the street, "We'll get home faster"  
"Are you crazy?" Haley asked in a hushed voice.

"We go through there during the day all the time", Allie pointed out with a shrug.

"During the day we can see around us though", Haley pointed out, "At night we might as well be blind"  
"What could go wrong?" Sam broke in, "Better than walking along the sidewalk and taking longer, right?"

In the end they ended up going through the construction site, much to Haley's detest.

"Hey", Sam said suddenly, pulling out her cell phone, "Maybe this will make you feel better"

She pressed a few buttons on the phone, and suddenly there was a light shining out of the top.

"Built in flashlight", Sam grinned, "I swear, this phone is the best thing to ever happen to me"

"That's a little better", Haley said in a relaxed voice. For a small phone, it had a bright light, which lit the area they were walking in.  
"Much better", Kapree agreed, "Not that I minded walking in the dark, this is just better-"  
"What's that?" Torie said suddenly. She'd seen something out of the corner of her eye.

"What's what?" Allie asked, looking around. Torie turned her full view to whatever it was she had seen. She nearly swallowed a lung. She knew exactly what it was. Not that she wanted to say anything. Sam finally managed to make a guess at it though.

"A portal?"  
"Might be", Kapree said, eyeing it weirdly, "What do you think we should do?"  
"What are we suppose to do?" Allie said, "What do you think we're guardians for after all? We close the portal. Hence the reason they call us 'Guardians of the Veil'"

"Uh, right", Sam said distractedly, "Right, we close it, yea, right…"  
She fumbled to put her cell phone away, and as she finally shoved it in her pocket, Haley cried, "There's something coming through!"  
Torie automatically stepped backwards. She didn't want to be within ten feet of anything that was like that snake they had seen. But it wasn't like the snake. It was worse. It was maybe ten feet tall, with long, gnarly claws, and big, no _huge_, feet. It was a weird, brownish, whitish sort of color. It had spikes on its elbows and knees. Needless to say, it was anything but defenseless.

"What in the world is it!" Allie practically screamed, stumbling backwards. Haley and Kapree exchanged frightened glances before scrambling away. Sam just kind of backed away slowly. And Torie? Forget Torie. She panicked.

"Run!" she screamed, whirling around with any and every intention of running until she got home, and then hiding under her bed.  
"No!" Sam snapped, "We can't run and take the chance of letting…whatever this is get near anyone. And we certainly can't leave the portal open!"  
"No one cares about the portal!" Allie cried, "I'm with Torie –for once- run like the wind!"

"We can't leave!" Kapree said, "We have to do…something!"  
"Any ideas?" Sam asked. She looked just as scared as the rest of them, but she was holding her own. Sort of. She looked like she was resisting the urge to run screaming in the other direction.

"Hmn…run comes to mind", Allie said sarcastically, "You know, run is an option"

"We have another option, actually", Sam said quietly. She held her hand up steadily. There was a burst of pink light, and a second later, the crystal-The Heart of Candracar, Torie reminded herself- popped out of Sam's palm.

"We're done for", Allie said, her mouth twitching slightly. Sam shot her a disgruntled look.

"Just trust me. Here goes everything. _Guardians Unite!_"  
"My, that's reassuring", Allie muttered as a pink light consumed them.

It was like nothing Torie had ever felt before. The light was so warm against her shivering body. She felt power surging through her, and suddenly, it felt like something burst out of her back. It didn't hurt though. It was the weirdest feeling ever.

The light died away. Standing in the place of her four friends were four…well, fairies were the only way to describe them. And that was what they were. Well, guardians, to be more exact.

Allie was looking at the monster, "And this is going to help us how?"  
"Well we are guardians", Kapree said with a shrug, "I guess we just…do whatever comes to mind"  
"What if running comes to mind?" not that anyone answered Allie. Torie looked over at Sam.

"Well oh leader?" she asked mockingly. She didn't care if she sounded mean, "What should we do?"  
"Get it back through the portal, I guess", she said as the thing approached, "Whatever we do, I say we do it now!"  
"Okay then!" Allie said enthusiastically, "If we're gonna fight, I'll start us off!"  
She flew into the air, and leveled herself with monster face, " _Water_!"  
A jet of water shot out of her hand and hit the monster squarely in the face. Torie grinned. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. She flew up to join Allie.

"Hey monster thing!" she yelled, "Think fast! _Earth_!"

A big chunk of rock ripped out of the ground around them, flew at the monster, and hit the monster in the side of the head. It roared and staggered side ways. Allie and Torie exchanged smirks and look back down at their friends.

"Any time now!" Allie called down to them. They exchanged looks and quickly to the skies.

"This isn't gonna be easy", Kapree said as she met them in the air.

"Who wants it easy?" Haley said. She took aim at the monster, " _Fire_!"  
A fireball formed in her hand and shot at the monster, hitting it in the forehead (or what Torie assumed was the forehead). It roared as the flames hit, and when they died away, a burn mark could be seen dead center on his head.

"Nice one", Allie cracked, "Looks a bit hot though, maybe we should cool him down, huh? _Water_!"

She aimed right above the things head, and a stream of water shot out of her hand, curved, and landed right on the things head, _literally_ showering him.

"What, too much?" Allie asked as the thing tried to swipe at her. It had water in it's eyes though, and couldn't see.

"Nice touch", Kapree said, "Mind if I lend a hand? _Air!_"

Wind started whipping around them. Somehow though, the girls weren't affected. It took Torie a second to realize Kapree was controlling the wind to only aim at the monster. It roared as it was knocked backwards, and hit the ground directly in front of the portal.

"So…how do we push it back through?"  
Sam was the first one to head back towards solid ground. The other girls quickly followed.

"All at once", she said as they landed behind her.

"Huh?" the girls said at the same time.

"Hit him all at once!" she said, stepping backwards, "On three, ready? One, two…"  
Torie took aim at the thing. If this didn't work, they were sunk.

"Three!"

Rays of green, blue, red, pink, and white hit the monster. With a great force, the thing was slowly pushed through the portal. A loud _bang_ echoed through as it finally flew through.

"YES!"

The girls exchanged high fives as Sam closed the portal. For their first real fight, they'd done all right.

"Cops", Sam said as sirens broke through their cheers. She held up her hand. A flash of pink light and a second later, the girls were back to their old selves.

"We'd better get home"

* * *

"How did this happen!" Phobos yelled. Ellie and Cedric stepped backwards slowly. The door was so close. And open. All it would take was for them to slip through-

_SLAM!_  
The doors slammed shut, locking them in. They jumped backwards in surprise, and turned back to look at Phobos, wide-eyed and scared. They'd both seen what happened to those who suffered under Phobos's wrath. It wasn't pleasant.

"Well?" he shot at the two. They both exchanged a scared glance and started babbling at the same time.

"Well uh-"

"You see-"

"Minor miscalculation my prince-"

"It won't happen again-"

"They weren't suppose to beat it-"

"Yes, they were supposed to be destroyed-"

"ENOUGH!" Phobos roared, silencing the two, "I want no excuses, I want results! Make sure you succeed next time, or you will wish you had. Understand?" the two nodded, "Good. Now get out of my sight. Now!"  
"Yes my prince!" they said at the same time. Both scurried for the doors, which flew open. Once they were outside, the doors flew shut behind them. Ellie sighed with relief. _Glad_ to be out of there didn't describe. More like thrilled. She looked over at Cedric with hard eyes. Even if the two of them did often end up on the same side (the side that was normally getting fried by Phobos) didn't mean she had to like him. She turned away from them and made to her room. She had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

* * *

"They did well, for their first mission", Yan Lin said, "Wouldn't you agree Luba?"

"Well, yes", she stuttered, "But it was mere luck, if you ask me. They might not be so lucky next time"

"Ah", the Oracle said, "But _this_ time they succeeded. And all you can really ask of young girls, is that they take it one step at a time"

Luba huffed in frustration and stormed away from the Oracle. He would _never _see her side. She was just going to have to live with that.

* * *

"We are so cool!" Allie exclaimed, "I'm serious, things could not have gone better if they tried! We kicked his scaly butt all the way back to where it came from, ha-ha!"

"What'd you do, beat up a lizard?"  
"Jamie for the last time, get away from my door!" Sam yelled, whirling around to face her brother, who was standing at the door, "Whatta I need, guard dogs?"  
"It'd be a nice touch", he smirked as he headed for his own room.

"All things aside", Kapree said, steering the conversation back, "We did do pretty awesome, didn't we? You know, that being our first fight and all?"  
"Yea, we did", Haley sad. She looked over at the clock, "I'd better get home, my mom is going to be worried"  
"Oh, hang on, I'll walk with you!" Kapree said, jumping up.

"We might as well all head home", Torie said, grabbing her jacket, "It's been a long night"  
"Sure has", Sam said, laying down on her bed, "Bye guys, see you tomorrow"  
"Bye!" they all said at the same time. The phone rang as they left, and they heard Sam say, "Hey Shayna", as they closed the door.

Haley said bye to them and peeled off down another street. Allie, Kapree, and Torie all lived pretty close to each other, and were able to walk the whole way home together. None of them said much though. They were too tired to.

* * *

Torie walked into her apartment and saw that Will and Hay Lin were over. She flashed them both a quick grin before saying good night and heading for her room. She changed into her pajamas and was about to lower the shade in her room, when something caught her eye. The city. Heatherfield. She smiled as she looked out at the lit up buildings. Her life had just changed in ways even she didn't think were possible. She lowered her shade and smiled. Her life would never be the same again.

* * *

Okay, and so ends part one. Part tow should be along in a few weeks, so you're just going to have to live with this for now. Anyways, review! 


	16. PART 2 Chapter 16 A New Plot

HIYA! I must say it's been awhile, I'm glad to finally be sitting down and typing Another Generation again. Before I start, how many of you know what a "doppelganger" is? If you don't, ask, because you're going to have to know for this part of the story. Okay, here we go…any minute now…eventually this fic will start….

* * *

**PART 2**- Doppelganger Land

**Chapter 16**- A New Plot

Allie blew a strand of hair out of her face and tried to focus on the board. Every word Mrs. Legares said though was just one more "blah" in her ears. She looked over at Haley, who was busily scribbling notes in her notebook. Allie looked at her own notebook, and saw it was covered in doodles. Hopefully everything the English teacher had just said wouldn't be on the next test.

"Now, everything we just reviewed _will_ be on the test—"

_Of course_,Allie thought

"—But as long as you have taken thorough notes, you will be okay"  
Well, she could always borrow Haley's notes. That was, assuming she had _time _to study. She could be too busy saving the world. _Somehow_, she thought, I doubt the teachers will take that as an excuse for not doing my homework. Better stick to the dog ate my homework. Or better yet, the hamster, which I actually own

_BRRRIIINNNG!_

Allie jerked out of her thoughts and grabbed her bag. Another day over with. _One day over_, she thought, _and about a million to go_

She got to her locker and spun the combination lock. It popped open, and Allie grabbed a textbook, thinking she could attempt to study. She tucked a lock of brown hair behind her ear, and slammed her locker shut happily. She took off down the hall in search of a friend. She found one a little ways down. Kapree was shutting her own locker shut as Allie approached.

"Hey", she said, leaning dramatically against the locker.  
"Hi", Kapree said, grabbing her bag off the floor, "Lets get going"

"Yea", getting up off the locker, Allie and Kapree made their way out of school. _Wednesday_, she thought with a sigh, _Two more days till the weekend. Why is there five days of school? Why not three?_

"Wanna come over?" she asked Kapree as they wandered around the courtyard.

"Can't", Kapree shrugged, "I have an English report to finish, maybe some other time"

"Okay, fine", she said carelessly, "If you'd rather do homework than hang with your best friend, that's just fine with me"

Kapree smiled, not falling for her 'pretend hurt' act, "Maybe some other time"

Allie shrugged as the two friends made their way out of Sheffield's courtyard. Kapree had been her best friend for years, but sometimes they just could not connect. Like right then. How could Kapree even think about doing homework? They had just gotten out of school! Allie would probably do her own essay sometime after supper, or right before she went to bed. Not Kapree though, she had to do it right when she got home. She was about to bounce the thought off Kapree, but was cut off by someone yelling, "Hey guys!" and whirled around to see Haley running towards them.  
"Hi!" they chirped as Haley caught up to them, her bag bouncing off one shoulder.

"No Sam or Torie?" she asked curiously.

"Had to stay after", Allie shrugged, "Sam said something about Band, and Torie for Science"  
"So much for practice", Kapree said huffily. Allie shrugged.

"Maybe some other time"

* * *

Sam blew a strand of hair out of her eyes and sighed agitatedly. She felt like she'd been practicing forever (it was more like five minutes), and she had yet to get the song.

"I don't hear a happy flute player!" Ms. Lair called from her office in a teasing voice.

"Funny, 'cause I don't see one", Sam muttered, returning to her music. This was the last thing she wanted to be doing.

"I think you're out of tune", Ms. Lair said, coming out of her office.

"Fantastic", Sam muttered sarcastically.

"I've got someone from another school coming to drop off some loaners", Ms. Lair said, ignoring her attitude, "He's got an ear for music, he'll help you"  
Sam sighed and went back to her music. She examined it and went through, circling parts here and there to study. It was a trick she had learned from her old teacher, Mr. Caron. She grabbed her flute and started practicing. _It could be worse_, she told herself, _You could be fighting with Chris. Or you could be fighting and over large lizard with an anger problem. Hmm…I'd take fighting with Chris, if that's the case_

She laughed and went back to playing. I t could definitely be worse.

"Is this the band room?" Sam froze and groaned. She knew that voice.

"I'd assume so", another voice said, "that would explain why there's a flute player in here"  
She knew that voice to. _I don't believe this_, she thought, _Tell me this isn't happening_

She turned around and groaned again. Luke and Chris. Two Clarinet players from her old school. They were both weighed down with instrument cases.

"Sam, give them a hand would you?" Ms. Lair called from her office, "I'll be out in a sec"  
Sam placed her flute on her seat and grabbed a few cases from the boys. She knew they recognized her, and she didn't care. She led them back to the storage room. She heard them whispering. And finally Chris said, "Did you used to live in Hudson?"  
Sam sighed, "What do you think? Just put that stuff in the corner"

The boys dropped the cases and followed her out of the storage room. _I'm outta here_, she thought, _I don't need the practice that bad_

"Ms. Lair, I'm heading out", she said, grabbing her flute.

"Already?" the teacher asked, disappointed. Sam noticed she was talking to another teacher, wit ha few students standing around them. "Oh, this is Mr. Caron, by the way", she added, "Like I said, he's got an ear for music, he could have been able to help you tune, but you're booking—"

"Sad huh? Well, bye Mr. Caron. And Chris and Luke. And Kim, Torie, and Andrew", she addressed the three students around Mr. Caron and started to leave.

"You know them?"  
"I used to live and go to school in Hudson", Sam shrugged, "I never mentioned that? Bye"  
She left before they could say another word. She laughed at the looks on their faces as she said that she knew them. _Priceless_, she smiled as she left the school.

"Huh?" she looked around. She could have sworn she heard something behind her, but the streets and everywhere else were empty.

_Weird_, she thought, _I could of sworn I heard something…_

_In Meridian_

Ellie wandered carefully into the throne room. she knew Phobos was still angered by the disasterous failure of their last fight with the guardians. _for little girls, _she thought, _they're one big annoyance  
_She caught Cedric's eye as she walked in. he looked nervous to. he'd suffered under the wrath of Phobos more than once. He had all the more reason to be scared than she did. she looked up at Phobos, who was glaring down at her and Cedric. She gulped and tried to keep herself steady.  
"I trust you have come up with a new plan?" he questioned his two most faithful followers sternly.  
"As a matter of fact, yes my lord", Cedric said.  
"And?"  
Ellie whistled softly. a second later, a creature came into the room. it looked a lot like a mogriff.  
"This is your plan?" Phobos questioned  
"Almost", Ellie said, "This is a special kind of Mogriff. Watch"  
She snapped her fingers, and the mogriff began to morph. It took on a very familiar shape.  
"Interesting", Phobos said, "What is your plan exactly?"  
"Infiltrate the Guardians home", Cedric said, "Strike where they are weakest. And this form will get the mogriff nice and close to the guardians"  
"Oh don't worry", the mogriff said with a smile, "I'll do just fine"

* * *

I know, nothing happened, but I'm setting up for something big, don't worry. And now for the fun part: who is the Mogriff impersonating? One person (I won't names names) isn't allowed to answer that, for she already knows. for everyone else, start guessing, and I'll be back soon! Bye! 


	17. 17 The Message

Yea! Another chapter! I suppose that's good…

* * *

**Chapter 17- **The Message

"For the last time, out!"

Jamie grimaced and quickly backed out of his sister's room. Sam glared at after him and turned back to the computer. "He'll never learn", she muttered, "Why can't he just mind his own business, huh? Does it seriously matter who I'm talking to or whatever? Talk about noisy"

"I'm going out!" Jamie called from the front, "See ya later!"  
"Good riddance", Sam muttered, "Be home before mom thinks I kicked you out"

"Haha", Jamie snapped, slamming the door.

"And don't slam the door", Sam muttered. She killed the power on her computer and snuck into her mom's room to snag her laptop, "Might as well enjoy being home alone while I can"

She hit the power button the laptop and flopped on the couch. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "Nothing on", she muttered, "Oh well, leave it for background noise"  
She logged into her account on the laptop and sifted through the music folder. She still had a blank CD in the drive, no harm in burning some more music…"Hey!"

She pushed the laptop aside and jumped up as the TV and lights went out. "Great", she muttered, "Maybe Mom forgot to pay the light bill"  
She hit the power button on the remote to try and get the TV back on, but of course, it didn't work. "Why not", she muttered. She flicked the light switch on and off but again, no go. She sighed wearily and grabbed a flashlight from the kitchen drawer. It was a dreary sort of day, cloudy and a very good chance it would rain. Not the best time to loose power.

"That's weird", she said, looking out the window, "No one else has lost power. What'd I do wrong? Maybe a circuit blew, I hope the landlord doesn't mind me checking…"

She walked slowly out of the apartment and made her way wearily down to the basement. This was not the way she'd wanted to plan on spending her afternoon home alone. She dragged herself wearily into the basement and made her way over to the circuit breaker.

"That's weird", she said, shining the flashlight into the box, "Everything looks fine, what's going on here? Mom wouldn't really forget to pay the light bill, would she? Maybe the TV and the light bulbs all just burnt out. Hey, it's possible, I suppose"

She made her way back to her apartment, sighing, "Too weird", she said as she went to open her door. "Hey", she said, pushing on the door knob, "Come on, don't tell me I locked myself out! Just perfect, this day couldn't get any worse if the ceiling came down on me!" her eyes shifted up at the ceiling above her, "Okay, just making sure. Anyways, if the door won't open, looks like I'll have to wait for my mom to get home, this stinks, definitely not how I wanted to spend my day home alone. Come on, I don't remember locking the stupid door, why won't it--ah!"

She screamed as the door flew open and she flew forward. "Ow!" she muttered as she hit the floor, "This day couldn't get any worse"  
"Hope you don't have a bet on that Keeper"

"What?" Sam straightened up and looked for the source of the voice, "Who's there, if someone broke in, I swear, I'll hit you!"  
"I didn't break in", the voice scoffed, "I teleported in. Big difference"

"Who are you?" Sam snapped, stumbling up, "I warn you, come out now, or I'll call the cops!" she quickly felt to make sure her cell phone was in her pocket.

"No need", the voice said, "I'm right here"

A figure stepped out of the shadows, glaring at her. "Huh?" Sam's eyebrows arched way up, "Who in the world are you?"  
"I'm a message", the person said. Sam glared to try and get a better look at whoever it was, but between the fact the lights were out and it was dark outside, all she could see was a shadow.

"A message huh?" Sam repeated, "Fine, messenger, I'm listening. Unless the message is for Jamie or my mother. And I'm really hoping it is"

"Too bad", the person said. The voice sounded so familiar, where had she heard it before?

"Deliver your message and get on with your life"

"As you wish", the voice scoffed, "I carry a message from Prince Phobos. Hand over the Heart of Candracar, and no one has to get hurt"  
"Huh?" Sam laughed, "Is that all? Jesus, I thought it was something important, you had me going for a second"  
"So I guess that means you're not going to cooperate", the voice said, "Your choice"  
"Who are you?" Sam snapped, "Oh, and if you're done torturing me, get out of my apartment!"

"Such big demands for such a little girl", the voice teased, "You've been warned Keeper, take it to heed, and in time, you'll realize the mistake you're making"

The lights flickered on, and Sam was alone in the apartment once more.

* * *

"That sure is weird", Haley said, "Are you sure you're okay over there Sam?"  
""Oh I'm swell", Sam said wearily, "I'll be fine, I'm just letting you know what's going on, I dunno who it was, but this is big, something's going on, I know it. What do you think?"  
"Another attempt to get the crystal?" Haley guessed, "I dunno, maybe the others will have an opinion, call them"  
"I already called Allie and Torie, they're out", Sam sighed, "I'll try Kapree. Thanks for listening to me be scared"  
"You have every right to be worried", Haley assured her, "Talk to you later"  
"See ya", Sam hung up with a sigh. She grabbed the phone again and dialed Kapree.

"Hey!" Justin's voice came over the line.

"Hey Justin, is Kapree there?"

"She has homework, she can't talk", Justin said with a shrug, "Sorry"  
"Fine", Sam sighed, "Tell her to call Sam when she gets a chance, bye"

She hung up before Justin could say another word. _That was no help, _Sam sighed, _Well, one good thing came out of it; I remembered my homework. Wait, that's bad_

* * *

"Sounds fishy to me", Allie said, "Are you sure Sam wasn't hearing things?"

"She sounded pretty sure herself", Haley said with a shrug, "I dunno, maybe she _was _just hearing things, I dunno, it could be anything"  
"She said the lights went out right?" Allie asked, "Maybe she was just seeing shadows, if the voice sounded so familiar she was probably just thinking too hard"  
"How can someone's mind think up something that would threaten her?" Haley asked.

"I don't know", Allie said, "But I'm sure it's possible"

"Maybe", Haley said, "I've got to go, bye"

She hung up with a sigh. Allie had no opinion on it, and she couldn't get Kapree or Torie on the line. At least they would've had an actual opinion, instead of saying they thought Sam was crazy. Not that Haley was completely sure of Sam's story herself. It did sound sort of farfetched. But why would she make something like that up? It didn't make any sense. Not that anything made sense anymore, really.

* * *

Done! So is that good or bad? Oh well, review 


	18. 18 Strange Events

And I'm updating again! Yea updating! hehe. Anyways, lets get going with the chapter, shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 18- **Strange Events

"I'm serious!" Sam protested angrily the next morning over fits of laughter.

"We believe you Sam", Kapree said through a fit of giggles, "But next time you think you're loosing it, let us know so we can help"  
"I'm not crazy!" Sam yelled furiously, "Why would I make something like that up?"  
"A cry for attention?" Allie guessed. She kept a straight face for two seconds before cracking up again. Sam glared at her and turned away.

The girls were standing in the Sheffield Courtyard. Torie was listening to Sam try and recap what happened the night before. Kapree and Allie weren't making it easy. "Aw, the heck with you two", she muttered, turning away.

"Don't be like that", Allie said, "Come on Sam, if you could here yourself now, would you say you sound normal"  
Sam whirled around to glare at her, "In case you haven't noticed Allison", she said quietly but firmly, "Life stopped being normal the day we became guardians"  
"Yea, but this?" Allie said with a shrug, "Come on _Samantha _you have to admit, this is out of our range of weird"  
"I didn't realize we had a range", Sam scoffed, stooping down to grab her bag, "So excuse me"

"Oh come on", Allie said, smiling, "Don't gimme that Sam--"  
"I've got to go", she cut her off, "See ya later"  
She stocked off without another word. "Talk about sensitive", Allie muttered.

"Well you were a bit mean", Torie pointed out.

"Are you telling me you believe that crazy story?" Allie asked, outraged.

"I didn't say that--"  
"It's completely insane!" Allie cut her off, "Sam's loosing it, it's official"

"Who is?" a voice chirped up from behind them.

"Huh?" Torie looked around, "Sam? I thought you went into the school?"

"Nope", she shook her head, looking completely confused, "What are you guys going on about?"  
Torie shook her head, confused, "I could have sworn you were heading for the school…"  
"I thought you were mad at us", Allie shot at her suddenly.

"Huh?" Sam shook her head again, "I have no clue what you guys are talking about, what's going on with you four?"  
"Uh…nothing", Torie finally said, "So, are we going to do magic practice today?"  
"Course", she nodded, smiling, "I'm there, we should definitely practice some more"

"Great!" Kapree chirped as the bell rang. The girls straightened up to head for class.

"Coming Sam?" Torie asked the girl.

"I'll be there in a sec", she said as the crowd swallowed her up.

"She was acting a bit weird", Allie said as soon as they were out of range, "Am I the only one that noticed it?"  
"No", Haley shrugged, "Maybe she just got over being mad"  
"Possibly", Torie said with a shrug, "Come on, I've got Math first, I have to stop at my locker"

* * *

It seemed like forever before the bell finally rang for the last class of the day. Sam avoided them at lunch for some reason. When they tried to catch her, she said something about going down to the band room and hurried off. Science would be a golden opportunity to make sure the practice for after school was set in stone.

"Hey Sam", Torie plopped down next to the bookworm as the class filed in. She looked up in surprise, a faint hint of annoyance in her eyes.

"What?"  
"Well, we're still doing practice after school, right?" Torie asked breezily.

"No"  
The answer caught Torie by surprise. "What?" she stuttered, "But you said this morning-"  
"I didn't say a thing about practice this morning", Sam said, marking her page in her book and closing it, "I haven't said anything about practice since I suggested it yesterday morning"

"But you said--"  
"Okay class", Ms. Vandom said as the last bell rang, "Homework out please"  
Torie grabbed her bag and shuffled to the back of the room where her other friends were, "The girl has a memory glitch", she said as she threw herself into her seat and dug out her homework.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked interestedly.

"I just asked Sam if we still had Magic practice after school", she explained, "And she said she hadn't said two words about Magic practice since yesterday! Did I imagine this morning then?"  
"That's weird", Kapree said, "I ran into Sam in the hall today, she said she came straight into school after she walked away from us. What do you think is going on?"  
Before they had a chance to answer, the teacher had come around, looking for homework. It was an average, rather boring class. They got their tests back (Torie got a C, Kapree and Haley got A's, and Allie chose not to give her grade out), relearned the chemicals they'd learned so they would be ready for their unit exam, and went over some new formulas. It was the end of the class that turned out to be out of the norm.

"Torie and Sam", Ms. Vandom called as the bell rang, "I'd like to speak to you two for a second"  
Baffled, Torie made her way to the front of the room, getting weird looks from her friends. "Yes Ms. Vandom?" she said as Sam approached, looking confused as well.

"Torie, I'd like to talk about your grades", Ms. Vandom said, "I couldn't help but notice that your science grade has been dropping. Having a problem with Chemistry?"  
"I can't always keep the formulas and stuff straight", Torie admitted.

"And that's where Sam comes in", the teacher said with a nod, "If it isn't too much to ask, Sam, it'd be nice if you could maybe give Torie a hand with her Science homework and what not"  
"You mean like tutor?" Sam asked, surprised.

"You could say that", Ms. Vandom said with a nod, "Sure"  
"Well…okay", Sam said uncertainly, "Anytime's good for me Torie"  
"Uh, okay", Torie said with a shrug, "How about tonight after dinner?"  
"Fine", she said with a shrug, "See ya then"  
Torie bustled out of the classroom, a bit confused. She knew her grades were pretty bad, but a tutor? Jeez, they must have been horrible.

"What'd Ms. V want?" Allie asked interestedly, ambushing her as she walked out of school.

"I was assigned a tutor", Torie said in mock enthusiasm, "Guess my grade is pretty bad in that class"  
"Who?"  
"Sam", Torie said, "Speaking of which, there she is. Good, I want to talk to her about this tutor thing. Hey Sam!"

Sam looked around, bored, "Yea?"  
"I know I agreed to this tutor thing", Torie said, getting right to the point, "But that doesn't mean I'm thrilled about it. So we're going to do this, but we're doing it my way, got it?"  
Sam looked at her, confused, then cracked up into a fit of giggles, "Why would I help you anyways? You're a lost cause when it comes to Science. I don't know what impression you got when we were talking to the teach Tors, but there is no way I'm helping you. Sorry. I'm outtie. Catcha"

She took off down the street without another word, leaving a confused Torie in her wake. "Lost cause?" Allie repeated, "Tors? Catcha? Those don't sound like things Sam would say!"  
"Well she did", Torie said, keeping the tone of hurt out of her voice, "And now I know just how she really feels"

* * *

"I still can't believe she would say that", Haley was saying later that night, "It just doesn't seem like her"  
"I don't care", Torie said firmly, "How could she say something like that? It's horrible!"  
"I don't know", Haley admitted as the doorbell rang.

"Talk to you later Haley", she said, hanging up, "I'll get it!"  
She opened the door to find- to her horror- Sam, "What do you want?" she snapped.

"Huh?" Sam said, "I'm just here for that tutor thing Vandom arranged for us, remember?"

"Oh really?" Torie snapped, "Because from the impression I got at School, tutoring me was the very last thing on your "To Do" list!"  
"I can't deny that I wasn't thrilled, but-"  
"You insulted me!" Torie yelled, "In front of the others on top of it! I don't know what your problem is Sam, but get over it!"  
And with that, she slammed the door in the bewildered girl's face. "The nerve of that girl!" she said to herself as she stormed back to her room. Her phone started ringing as she closed the door. "What?" she snapped as she picked up.

"Torie?" Sam's bewildered voice came over the line, "What's going on? I never insulted you-"  
"Oh sure, go ahead and deny it!" Torie snapped, "I have Allie, Haley, and Kapree to back me up though, they'll all say the same thing: you made it loud and clear you wanted nothing to do with this at all!"  
"They weren't even with us when Vandom made the arrangements!" Sam yelled, "How can you have them back you up for something they weren't around for?.!"

"So now you're going to play stupid?" Torie asked, "I've had it with your games Sam"  
There was a moment of silence, and finally Sam said, "One of us is playing games Torie, and it isn't me"  
She hung up without another word.

* * *


	19. 19 Confusion all Around

Well, looky-looky, I'm finally updating! What am I updating again/checks notes/ right Another Generation, right, sorry, I've lost track, anyways, lets get on with the chapter

* * *

**Chapter 19- **Confusion All Around

**Kapree's POV**

"Really?" Kapree asked, confused, "Are you sure about this Torie?"

"I didn't imagine it!" Torie said heatedly.

"Hey, I'm neutral!" Kapree said, throwing her hands up, "I'm just saying, this seems a bit weird, that's all"

"How than you thell the ditherence betheen norma and weird anymo?"

Or that's what it sounded like to Kapree anyway. Allie was munching on a pop-tart as the girls walked, and trying to talk as she ate. "Don't talk with your mouth full", Torie said boredly. Allie swallowed and glared at the blonde girl.

"What are you my mother?"

"Torie just finish the story", Haley said quickly.

"Oh right", Torie said distractedly, "So anyways, she calls me right after I slam the door and tries to play dumb! Like she didn't have a clue what I was talking about!"

"Weird", Allie said, "I'll give you that"  
"It doesn't make any sense", Haley said, "Maybe we should forget about it for now though. Give us all some time off, that way we can get back on track later"

"Yea, good idea", Kapree said with a nod, "Do that. You heard her guys, lets drop it for now"  
Torie nodded grudgingly, "So did you guys get the science homework?"  
"No", Allie said shortly, "When, when, _when_ are we going to use Chemistry in real life?.!"

"Never", Kapree said, "We do it in school just so the teachers can drive us nuts"

"Right", Allie said, "Sounds good to me"

"I did some of it", Torie said, "Chemistry isn't my thing though"  
"Me neither", Haley said with a shrug, "I'm getting an A- in the class. Horrible…"  
"A-?.!" Allie cried, "How horrible! How awful! A-! Break out the violin!"

"Okay, okay", Haley said, "Maybe A- isn't that bad…"  
"Of course it's not!" Allie yelled, "I'm getting a D! A _D_! How am I going to explain _that_ to my mom?.!"  
"Like this: 'hey Mom, how was your day? Oh, and yea, I'm getting a D in Science'", Kapree recited with a laugh, "how bad will it be?"  
Haley and Torie snickered while Allie sulked. Kapree gave her friend a reassuring smile and simply said, "Just tell her"  
"Maybe tomorrow", Allie said with a shrug.

"I gotta go to my locker", Kapree said as they entered the Sheffield grounds, "See ya later!"  
Her friends called goodbyes after her as she took off into the school. She made her way down the quiet hallway, thinking about what Torie had said. Okay, so maybe what was going on was a little weird, but like Allie said, there wasn't much of a difference between weird and normal anymore. She got to her locker and spun the combination lock, smiling as it clicked to indicate it had opened. She threw her jacket in and grabbed her math book.

"Torie telling you more lies?"  
Kapree jumped a mile and shut her locker, revealing an angry looking Sam. "I don't know what you're-"  
"Don't gimme that", Sam said crossly, "I heard Torie telling you about what happened last night, and for the last time, I never said any of those things to her! After we left the science room I went down to the band room to practice, even Ms. Liar will tell you that!"

"So we imagined it then?" Kapree said as patiently as she could.

"Maybe you did", Sam said furiously, "I'm telling you, until I went over to her house I hadn't seen her since we talked to Vandom! You gotta believe me Kapree!"  
Kapree shifted from foot to foot, "I want to Sam, but I heard you say all that, how can I?"  
"_I never said it_!"

_RIIIING!_

A bell sent them both flying. Sam cast Kapree a completely murderous glare before stalking off and falling in with the huge crowd of kids making their way to first period. _How can I defend her_, Kapree thought, _When I heard everything she said_?

Maybe they had just imagined it. _Yea right_, Kapree thought, _And maybe I imagined the last 13 years with Justin to, get real Kapree_

She pushed through the halls to her class, not a fan of being late.

* * *

"She pushed it pretty far", Kapree related in whisper during History, "I'm telling you, she was pretty insistent on it"  
Allie shrugged and went back to her so-called notes, "Who knows, maybe she's lost it"

"I don't think so", Kapree said, "This is all just too weird…"

_RIIIING!_

Kapree sighed as she packed up her books. Talking to Allie had been less than a help, but then again, neither had Torie or Haley. Oh well, she had to try, this whole thing was just way too confusing. "So what do you want to do now?" Allie jerked her out of her thoughts as the two friends made their way to Allie's locker.

"We could go to the book store", Kapree said as innocently as she could, "I mean--"  
"No!" Allie said at once, "I'm not setting one foot in that book store, forget it!"  
"I had to try", Kapree shrugged. Allie gave the girl a sharp shove and opened locker. Kapree snickered as she stumbled backwards and quickly straightened up. She waited for Allie to pull her hand out of her locker and closed it with a snap.

"Hey!"

"You two are friends?" Torie asked from behind them, "You could have fooled me"

"Best friends forever", Allie said with a grin, "You can't feel the love?"

"It's there", Haley said, "I'm sure it's there"  
"I'm glad one of us is", Kapree said jokingly. It was just like she remembered it. The four of them just hanging around, kidding with each other. Just like old times. "Lets get going", Kapree said, "We need something to do still"  
"Wanna hang at my place?" Torie asked, " My sisters aren't going to be home and my mom is working, we'll have some quiet"  
The girls exchanged looks and shrugged. They didn't have anything to do, and if it would be quiet, sure, why not?  
"Lets go", Torie said. The group made their way out of school, jabbering pointlessly as they walked.

"Hey _Torie_", Torie cringed as Sarah and another boy popped up in front of them.

"Hi Sarah", Kapree said as pleasantly as she could, "Seen my brother? I'd like to roll it by him that he's still grounded"  
"Nope, sorry", Sarah said.

"What do you want?" Torie said harshly. She had no patience for her sister, and with good reason, she was a big jokester who made a career of making her sister miserable.

"Just coming to see what you're up to", she said innocently, "Is there are problem with that?"

"Get going", Torie snapped.

"You're worse than _my_ sister", the boy said, his brown eyes shining, "And Sam's pretty bad"  
Torie shifted her glare to Jamie, "Don't go as far as that"  
"Or what?"  
"Fighting again Jamie?" piped up a voice from behind them, "That's why you nearly got expelled from JFK"  
Jamie cringed, "Shut up Sam"

"Or what?", Sam said from behind them, "Don't you have detention anyway? I'd hate to see what the teacher is going to say about you trying to skip?"

Jamie glared at his sister for a second and whirled around, stalking by to the school. Kapree snickered and shook her head. It was pretty funny watching other siblings fight. She turned around and saw Sam walking away. She opened her mouth to say something, but pulled back at the last second. She wasn't sure what was keeping her from saying anything, except maybe the fact she got the feeling Sam wanted to be left alone.

* * *

"I'm getting some bad vibes off of her", the girls had ditched their plans to go to Torie's. Haley wanted to get home and study, and Torie wanted to work on her Chemistry. So Kapree and Allie and high geared and kicked it to Allie's, who's parents were working, and who's little brother had soccer practice.

"Whatta you mean?" Allie asked from behind her magazine, "And who do you mean?"  
"Sam", Kapree confirmed, "There's just something about her that--"  
"It's the fact that she'd like nothing more than to use the Heart of Candracar to blast us all to smithereens right now", Allie informed her friend, "Come on Kapree, you're over stressing, give the girl time to calm down, explain why she said what she said, and let us all get over it. Besides, didn't we agree to forget all this for now?"  
"We did, you're right", Kapree nodded and stood up, "For once. Gotta book it, homework, talk to you later"  
"Hey!" Allie cried, realizing what her friend had said, "Okay, bye"

Kapree stepped out into the crisp autumn day, laughing. Allie was her best friend, but she could be a little slow sometime. No time to look behind though. Kapree looked up at the sky, smiling. Whit fluffy clouds dotted the sky, which was a perfect blue. A wind blew through trees, ruffling Kapree's long brown hair. It was a picture perfect day, so completely peaceful. So then why did she still feel unsettled? Why was she getting the vibes that something was going to happen? She was supposed to be at peace. She was practically (and literally) in her element with the air blowing around her. So what had happened to her peace? Gone with the wind, from the look of it. She laughed at her joke and started down the street, her hands shoved in her pocket. _I hate this feeling_, she thought as she walked, _I know something's wrong, but what? This is all just a tad too confusing for me, I hate this…_

She looked at the sky, a little agitated, _Someone just tell me what I'm missing!_

_Right_, she told herself, _Yell at yourself, yup, that'll definitely get me somewhere, okay, yup, sure_

She giggled under her breath, glad that she was alone on the streets. She hated the feeling that there was something out there she just wasn't getting, but she would just have live with it. Play it along, she told herself, it'll work out.

* * *

Hmn, play it along. Right. How many people have done that? How many times has it actually worked? Okay, anyways, sorry for the long wait on the update, I'm mega busy. I'm going to try and get a few other fics updated today to, so I'm cutting off this story here for now. I know not much happened, but don't worry, it'll get better. Ok, review please! 


	20. Mending Ways

* * *

I know, I know, I'm seriously late updating this, and I'm seriously sorry. Please don't be mad and refuse to read the story anymore, I feel bad enough

* * *

**Chapter 20**- Mending Ways

**Haley's POV**

_Chemistry_, Haley thought, annoyed, _I hate Chemistry. The girls are right, we're never going to use it in real life, why do we have to take it?_

_Ring-Ring_

"I got it!" she yelled, darting out of her room and grabbing the phone in the hall, "Hello?"  
"Hey Haley!" Torie's upbeat voice drifted over the line, "Wanna come over? Kapree and Allie both are, I thought maybe we could all study together"  
"Doing you Chemistry?" she asked curiously.

"I _hate_ Chemistry", was her answer, "So, do you want to come over or not?"  
"Sure", Haley said, "Why not? I'll be there in a few"  
She hung, packed her books and stuff into her bag, yelled, "Going out!" to her parents, and ran out the door and down the street. A little ways down the street she stopped, turned around, and went in the other direction.

* * *

"Why did I agree to this again?" Sam grumbled as they stepped out of the elevator and made their way to Torie's apartment.

"Because you're our friend and you know you miss us", Haley said gently as she rang the doorbell. Sarah through the door open.

"My sister's mad at you", she informed Sam.

"Ditto", the girl shot back, "I'm outta here Haley—"  
"Come on", she grabbed Sam's backpack and dragged her into the apartment.

"Torie's in her room", Sarah said, shutting the door, "Kapree and Allie are already here"

"Thanks Sarah", Haley said, making her way down the hall. Sam reluctantly followed.

"Hey Haley", Torie said as she walked in, "What took you so—" she froze when she saw Sam was there. "What's _she_ doing here?"  
"My thoughts exactly", Sam shot back, "What _am_ I doing here? Adios amigas, I've got so many better things to do"

"Not yet", Haley jumped in front of the door and shut it, "Not until you and Torie make up"  
"I won't make up with her until she apologizes", Torie snapped, folding her arms.

"I'll apologize", Sam said, "As soon as someone clues me in on what the heck I'm apologizing for!"  
"Like you don't know", Torie said bitterly.

"I _don't_", she said, "I don't know what I did, I don't know what I'm supposed to do, and honestly, I don't know where the heck you got that I insulted you!"  
"Sam, I'm bad at Chemistry, but I'm not an idiot", the blonde girl informed her, "Are you going to tell me you have an evil twin or something?"  
"Maybe I do", Sam snapped, "I'm telling you, after I got out of Vandom's class I went straight down to the Band room to practice, no dawdling, no stopping at my locker, and no hooking up with you guys for an insult fest"  
"Oh yeah?" Torie asked, "Lets prove it then"  
She walked over to the door, yanked it open, and stormed down the hall to the kitchen. Tentively, the other girls followed her. "Hey Irma", Torie said easily as she walked in, "Can you help Sam and I settle a debate?"  
"What debate?" Irma asked, looking over at them. She, Hay Lin, and Torie's were mom were sitting around the kitchen table, chatting. Now they all looked up curiously.

"Well", Torie said, picking her words carefully, "Remember the other day when Will assigned me Sam as a tutor for Chemistry?"  
"Uh huh"  
"Well, after that, Sam swears she went down to the Band room to practice", she explained, "Even though _we_—" she pointed at herself, Haley, Allie, and Kapree, "saw her outside. Did she really go right down to the Band room?"  
"Yup", Irma nodded, "Came down saying she got held up in Science for a few. She was only a few minutes late, not much time to go outside, don't you think?"  
"Ha!" Sam said triumphantly, "Who owes who and apology now?"

The girls were stumped. Irma looked a little confused too, "What's going on?"

"Nothing", she turned around, "And now I must be going. Bye"  
"Torie", Haley whispered.

"I know, I know", she muttered, following Sam out. Kapree, Haley, and Allie followed her. "Sam, wait", Torie said, catching her just as she was opening the door, "I'm sorry about what I said. Irma's not a liar—most of the time—so I guess that means you were telling the truth. I'm sorry about what I said, really"

They waited. And waited. And finally Sam turned to face them, smiling. "If I were the type of person to hold grudges—"  
"You mean you're not?" Allie asked curiously.

"Point is, apology accepted", she finished, "Do you still need someone to tutor you?"  
"Yes!" Torie sighed with relief, and the others giggled. It felt as though things were back to normal for them. Even if they knew they weren't.

* * *

"Brilliant", Ellie muttered under her breath, "Just brilliant"

She turned to Cedric, "Well?"

"The mogriff was your idea", he reminded her, "Which means this is your mistake to fix"  
"If I'm going down you're going down with me", she shot back, "The guardians are your job just as much as they are mine, so put that tiny snake brain of yours to work and help me think up a way out of this mess!"

"Such big demands for such a small girl", Cedric shot back, "You're in far over your head Ellie"  
"Are you going to help me or not?" Ellie asked, annoyed, "Obviously just using the mogriff to turn them against each other isn't going to work, we need to go deeper. A lot deeper"  
"What do you have mind?" Cedric asked.

"Something that will definitely make them not friends anymore", the sides of her mouth twitched as she tried not to smirk, "Listen close Cedric, here's the plan"

* * *

Yeah, yeah, I know, it was short, but hey, at least I'm updating. Next chapter (when it comes out) will be longer, I promise. So anyways, review! 


	21. 21 The Attack

* * *

HA! I'm updating! Sweet! Okay, enough back-patting, this is going to be a shortish chapter, deal with it, the next ones will be longer. Just be happy I'm updating.

* * *

**Chapter 21** – The Attack

**Allie's POV**

Allie had to admit, it felt nice being one big group again. Even though there was still a lot of confusion on exactly what happened, it was something they could work out, she was sure of it.

"Maybe I _do_ have an evil twin", Sam cracked dryly during lunch, "Want me to ask my mom?"  
"Yeah, I can see that conversation", Allie laughed, "Hey Mom, do I have an evil twin? Because someone who looks a lot like me insulted my friend Torie at school, and—oh, I don't have an evil twin? Oh, it must be some goon from Meridian then. What's Meridian, you ask? Well, it's a rather long story—"  
"I get it", Sam said, _"Do_ you think it's some Meridian trick?"  
"Duh", Allie said, "Lets poll the audience. Torie?"  
"Yes"  
"Haley?"  
"Yup"  
"Kapree?"  
"Definitely"

"Sam?"  
"Got it", she said, "So, should we do practice after school?"  
"Yeah!" Kapree said, "We haven't done anything in _so_ long, I say we go for it!"  
"I'm in", Allie agreed.

"Sure", Haley shrugged.

"I don't have anything better to do with my time", Torie admitted, "So why not?"

* * *

"I love this look", Allie cooed, looking down at her body in it's guardian form, "Can we go to school like this someday?"

"Um…no", Sam said, "Nice try though. Okay, lets' start—"  
"Sh!" Kapree said suddenly.

"What?"  
"I hear something", she strained her ears, "Someone's coming…"  
"Oh, you ruined my entrance", a voice behind them said. They whirled around.

"You!" Sam said, sounding furious.

"Me", the girl said tauntingly. They had encountered the girl before. She worked with Phobos, in Meridian. She was as bad as they came.

"What do you want?" Torie asked her.

"Same thing I always want", her eyes darted to Sam, "The Heart of Candracar, of course!"  
"Well good luck getting it!" Sam said.

"I don't need luck", and with that, she attacked. Her powers sought out something heavy, and finally settled on throwing a large tree branch at the girls. They instantly scattered.

"Me first!" Allie called, holding her hands up, "Water!"  
A stream of water shot at the girl, slamming into her. She was blown backwards. "Nice", Torie said, "Now me. Earth!"

Vines shot out of the ground, wrapping themselves around the girl. "Is that the best you can do?" she scoffed. She teleported away, and reappeared a second later, shooting an blast of energy at the two girls. It slammed into them and threw them backwards.

"I think I speak for both of us when I saw…" Allie paused, "Ouch!"

The fight, meanwhile, continued. Kapree to up the next round, using her power over air to hurl as many heavy objects as she could find at the girl. Haley snuck up behind her, and took her by surprise, hitting her head-on with a fire ball. She was thrown forwards and hit the ground. Hard. Torie took it as another chance and rewrapped the girl in the vines. Sam finished it off by putting a shield around her as a sort of prison. "Got her!" they all cheered. The girl struggled, but she couldn't teleport away this time.

"All right", Sam said, "It's time you answer our questions. Who are you? How did you find us?"

"I'm not telling you anything", she said.

"Then we're not letting you go", Allie shot back.

"Fine, keep me here", she said, "I can't go back anyway, not without the Heart"  
"And you want…what, pity?"

She laughed cruelly, "I don't offer pity and I don't except it", she said, "All I _want_ is the Heart of Candracar"

"Well then boy are you out of luck", Allie said. The girl smirked.

"You want win you know", she said, "Even if I don't succeed, there are others who can and will. You girls are fighting a pointless battle. Phobos will win. And you will a fall"  
It was the way she said it that shook them. Her total sureness, the casualness in her voice. It wasn't just her trying to scare them. It was like she _knew_ what was going to happen, no questions asked. "Good always win", Allie said, "That's the way it is in TV shows and movies, anyway"  
"Well this isn't a movie", the girl said, "It's real, it's true, and you have to face it. There are plenty of others who will rise against you. Like…" she smirked suddenly, "Him, for instance"  
They turned around…and found themselves facing a giant snake. They'd seen him before too. Though they had usually run from the fight. "Hello, guardians", the snake hissed menacingly. To the girl he said, "You failed already Elie? How pathetic"

The girl—Elie—scowled, "I haven't failed. Get me out of here Cedric!"

The snake—Cedric—whipped it's tail down on the shield, shattering it instantly. Elie teleported out of the vines, and reappeared next to Cedric. A second later, they were both gone.

* * *

Told you it would be short. Review anyway though

* * *


End file.
